


Le parfum des myosotis

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Après la non-apocalypse, Aziraphale et Crowley pensent être sortis d'affaire. Ils profitent doucement de leurs journées, se rapprochant petit à petit, comme s'ils avaient devant eux toute l'éternité...Mais ni l'Enfer, ni le Paradis, ne sont de cet avis. Alors que Gabriel réapparait inopinément, Crowley doit faire face à la possibilité d'avoir perdu son ange pour toujours.





	Le parfum des myosotis

Après la Nonpocalypse, après avoir échangé de corps et être de nouveau sortis du jardin, Crowley et Aziraphale restèrent, littéralement, ensemble. Il n’y eut pas le moindre débat, la moindre réflexion à ce sujet. Il n’avait juste aucune raison de se séparer.

Si l’ange avait un petit creux, ça tombait bien, Crowley mourrait d’envie de l’inviter dans ce restaurant qu’il avait découvert l’année dernière. Si la nuit était tombée et qu’il fallait rentrer, eh bien, la librairie avait toujours été le plus confortable des deux appartements, de toute façon, et le démon adorait dormir en travers du canapé, entouré de l’odeur des livres et de l’aura discrète, mais bien présente, d’un Aziraphale perdu dans la lecture de quelques ouvrages obscurs. Lorsque le jour revenait, l’indigne libraire était absolument ravit qu’un serpent géant fasse fuir les clients qui _osai__en__t_ essayer d’acheter l’un de ses précieux livres. Et si Crowley s’inquiétait pour ses plantes et partait les arroser, quelle raison Aziraphale aurait de ne pas l’accompagner ? Ils pourraient toujours s’arrêter sur le chemin, vers le marchant de glace, et marcher un peu dans le parc…

Ils n’avaient plus d’ordre s à suivre, plus de mission à l’autre bout du monde et plus besoin de se cacher. Bien sûr, Aziraphale continuait à rendre la vie des humains un tout petit peu plus lumineuse – c’était dans sa nature, après tout – et bien sûr, Crowley continuait à la rendre un tout petit peu plus irritante – parce qu’où était le fun, sinon ? –  m ais ils se connaissaient depuis  si longtemps qu’ils savaient tout du fonctionnement de l’autre, et peu de choses leur faisait aussi plaisir que de recevoir un compliment pour un travail bien fait.

Crowley était heureux. C’était complètement dingue, incroyable, impensable, inconcevable, mais il lui fallait bien l’admettre, le matin, devant la glace de la salle de bain d’Aziraphale, où trainait ses quinze shampoings et après-shampoings différents.  I l était heureux. I l arrivait même, lors de matinées particulièrement lumineuses, que son ange lui adresse un bonjour couplé d’un sourire et  d’un  « oh, mon cher, ta cravate est coincée dans ta chemise », suivit d’une bonne dizaine de minutes d’Aziraphale ne regardant définitivement pas la cravate, à quelques centimètres d’un Crowley en voie d’implosion.

Oui, il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps – depuis le Commencement, en fait – il n’avait pas peur d’aller trop vite, et il n’avait pas peur de rester coincé pour toujours dans un piège de non-dits et de désirs inexprimés. Ils avançaient, ils progressaient, tout doucement, à leur rythme propre, celui qui avait toujours été le leur. Ils avançaient ensemble, chaque jour un peu moins loin l’un de l’autre, et ils avaient tout le temps de toute l’éternité pour savoir jusqu’où ils se rapprocheraient, pour savoir à quel moment les peaux frôlées se changeraient en caresses et les sourires en – oserait-il l’imaginer ? – en baisers.

Mais on ne devrait jamais estimer qu’on a le temps. Jamais. Même lorsqu’on se trouve être une entité surnaturelle presque immortelle amoureuse d’une autre entité surnaturelle presque immortelle.

À cause du « presque ».

~

Une après-midi, peut-être trois ou quatre mois après le jour où le monde ne finit pas, Crowley commença à se sentir étrange. Il était allongé en travers du sofa, dans la librairie, et faisant semblant de ne pas lire un livre qu’il dévorait avec passion, lorsqu’une drôle de sensation le ramena au présent. C’était comme… comme une sorte de grattement… une irritation persistante dans sa gorge et contre sa peau, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une allergie au pollen (impensable : il l’avait strictement interdit à son corps), mais en beaucoup plus fort.

De plus en plus fort, en fait.

Il se redressa en grimaçant, la main contre la tempe.

-Crowley ? s’inquiéta Aziraphale en relevant la tête de son étagère. Mon cher, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce n’est rien, répondit le démon en tentant de se relever, juste…

Il retomba sur ses fesses avec un gémissement, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

-Crowley ! s’exclama Aziraphale en se précipitant à ses côtés. Que se passe-t-il ? Parle-moi !

-Quelque chose dans l’air… Quelque chose en train de… Quelque chose de  _bénit._

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu’il le disait, c’est vrai que quelque chose d’inhabituel flottait dans la boutique, quelque chose de si familier qu’il ne l’avait pas tout de suite remarqué. Prit d’une horrible suspicion, il tourna les yeux vers le tapis, au centre de la pièce, qui dissimulait le portail menant au Paradis. Il avait voulu l’effacer mais, pour tout avouer, il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose d’autre à faire au dernier moment et, à force de reporter, l’avait sortit de son esprit.

-Aziraphale… gémit malgré lui Crowley. Ça… ça brûle…

-Ils sont en train de consacrer la librairie, comprit Aziraphale dans un murmure horrifié. Ils arrivent. Ils veulent s’assurer qu’aucun démon ne se trouve dans les parages…

-A… zira…

Crowley avait du mal à penser à travers la douleur qui grimpait progressivement, noyant ses pensées sous un flux de lave blanche. Il se sentait comme une zone d’ombre face au soleil ou une goutte d’eau près d’un brasier, comme si on tentait de le _ni__er_, le mettre en contact avec quelque chose de si différent que leur simple existence conjuguées ne pouvaient perdurer.

Il se sentit soulevé et réalisa vaguement qu’il se trouvait dans les bras d’Aziraphale – _dans les bras d’Aziraphale !_

-Ange…

Sa voix était si rauque qu’il la sentit plus qu’il ne l’entendit. Sa vue se délitait, ses pensées aussi, tout son être intérieur déchiré par des centaines, des milliers d’aiguilles incandescentes plantées dans sa véritable forme, celle de l’ange corrompu. Elles piquaient, tiraient, fouillaient sans pitié la chair métaphysique du démon, projetant sur ses rétines des images délirantes, ensanglantées, sans formes et sans autres couleurs que l’obscurité.

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura la voix de son ami, peinant à traverser le voile de souffrance tiré entre lui et le monde. Je te le promets, Crowley. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais juste… Juste te cacher. Il ne faut pas qu’ils te voient. Il ne faut pas qu’ils sachent que tu es là.

Crowley entendit une porte s’ouvrir. L’air frais l’accueillit avec compassion, glissant sur son front couvert de sueurs et ses yeux grands ouverts, toujours aveugles de douleur. Ils étaient sortis par l’arrière de la boutique, dans une petite court privée qu’Aziraphale n’utilisait jamais.

-Azi… zira… ne… ne les laisse pas…

Les aiguilles l’abandonnèrent à regret, laissant derrière elles des centaines de minuscules plaies béantes, sanglantes, affreusement douloureuses. Il était sortit de la zone consacrée, mais il la sentait encore pulser au bord de sa conscience, comme un cœur gigantesque dans la poitrine d’un monstre. Et ça faisait mal, tellement _mal…_

Toujours aveuglé, il sentit Aziraphale le déposa doucement – tendrement – sur le sol pavé.

-Je ne les laisserais pas poser la main sur toi, souffla sa voix, tout près de lui.

Cette chaleur, sur sa joue, était-ce une main ? Ses paupières semblaient scellées, fondues au fer rouge dans le reste de son visage. Il lui semblait qu’un trou avait été fait, quelque part, et que toute son énergie se vidait, comme l’eau d’une baignoire.

-Zira… balbutia-t-il. Toi… non plus…

-Tout va bien se passer, mon…

Le mot « amour » dansa un instant dans l’air, se demandant s’il allait se poser ou non.

-Mon très cher, finit doucement Aziraphale.

Puis sa présence disparut, remplacée par un courant d’air glacée.

-Aziraphale… gémit Crowley en roulant sur le côté, tentant de rassembler ses idées.

Il boucha comme il le put le trou de sa métaphorique baignoire et commença à rassembler ses forces. Hors de la zone consacrée, il pouvait sentir son énergie revenir, mais pas assez vite, pas assez vite…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, déversant d’un coup la lumière du jour sur ses rétines effrayées.

Il était seul dans la petite cour. La porte arrière de la librairie, fermée, se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Une lumière blanche se dessinait sous la porte, une lumière d’une pureté inhumaine. Était-ce des voix, qu’il entendait ?

Il devait se remettre debout. Il le _devait. _Son ange avait besoin de lui et il ne laisserait personne, _personne_, le lui enlever une nouvelle fois. Il ne laisserait personne…

Gabriel. C’était la voix de cette enfoirée de Gabriel, celui qui avait voulut _bruler _Aziraphale !

Il se remit debout en titubant, lourdement appuyé contre le mur, et se traina jusqu’à la porte arrière de la librairie, luttant contre la douleur qui s’accentuait à chaque pas en avant.

-NON ! Cria une voix, une voix qu’il aurait reconnue entre toutes.

-Aziraphale… balbutia-t-il en tendant une main tremblante.

Au moment où il atteignait la porte, la lumière blanche disparut.

Il n’y avait plus un bruit, à l’intérieur.

Plus rien.

-Aziraphale ! Cria-t-il en écrasant son poing sur le battant, ignorant les aiguilles qui revenaient se planter dans son âme. Aziraphale !

Rien.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et – ça _brûlait_, putain ! – ouvrit la porte, ignorant l’onde de douleur qui s’ensuivit, manquant de le renverser.

Il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il savait qu’il mourrait, s’il essayait. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une simple église de quartier, ici, mais d’un lieu directement consacré par un archange, jamais souillé par le pêché d’un mortel.

-AZIRAPHALE ! Cria-t-il, désespéré, à travers la porte entrouverte.

Il pouvait voir la cuisine, le couloir, et même une partie de la boutique, depuis là où il se trouvait. Mais pas son ange.

Une panique monstrueuse prit naissance dans sa poitrine, le genre de panique que l’on pourrait croire vivante, tant elles mettaient d’entrain à dévorer les gens de l’intérieur, les frapper, les griffer, et ne laisser derrière elle que des débris ensanglantés.

-AZIRAPHAAAALE ! Hurla-t-il d’une voix qui se déchira à la fin. AZIRAPHAAAAAAAAALE ! RÉPONDS !

Mais il savait que c’était vain. Il le savait, comme il avait su que son ange ne se trouvait pas dans la librairie lorsqu’elle avait brûlé, le jour de la non-apocalypse. Il ne pouvait plus sentir son aura, il ne pouvait plus sentir sa présence, nulle part.

Cela pouvait signifier qu’il avait été ramené au Paradis.

Cela pouvait signifier qu’il était m…

_NON !_

_-_ Aziraphaaale,  gémit - il en tombant à genoux.

Ça n’était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Son ange ne  _pouvait pas _ être partit comme ça, aussi brutalement, aussi soudainement. On ne pouvait pas lui avoir arraché ainsi, non, non, il refusait, il  _refusait_ ce qui était en train de se produire, il voulait Aziraphale,  son Aziraphale, son ange, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui raconter l’horrible cauchemar qu’il venait de faire, il voulait se réveiller et le serrer contre lui, pleurer dans son cou, sentir ses doigts jouer dans ses cheveux et sa voix douce murmurer dans le creux de son oreille pour le rassurer, il voulait…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et éclata en sanglots, les mains crispées dans les cheveux jusqu’à en avoir mal, un cri bloqué dans sa gorge, déchirée par sa peine, que sa respiration exhalait en hoquets étranglés.

Son ange ne pouvait pas être partit, pas au seul endroit où il ne pouvait le suivre…

- Azir a phale …

Il releva la tête, les yeux brulants, les joues trempées de larmes. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là ! Il fallait qu’il bouge, qu’il tente quelque chose… Et si Aziraphale n’était pas perdu ? Et s’il était quelque part à l’intérieur, inconscient, blessé, peut-être ? Et lui, comme un imbécile, il perdait du temps !

Crowley escalada le mur qui menait chez le voisin, crocheta la porte de derrière et traversa tranquillement la maison pour rejoindre la rue. Étrangement, les deux dames qui prenaient leur thé dans le salon ne remarquèrent même pas l’homme échevelé qui passa entre elle, ses yeux oranges luisant de larmes, ses poings serrés retenant la panique qui menaçait de le reprendre.

Il déboula dans la rue et sauta dans la Bentley, qui patientait sagement le long du trottoir. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent en tremblant le long du tableau de bord, jusqu’à réussir à ouvrir le vide-poche empli de lunettes noires. Il se saisit d’une paire et l’ouvrit d’un geste du poignet. Il passa résolument sa manche sur ses joues avant de les enfiler, comme un chevalier plante entre lui et le monde son fragile bouclier.

Les mains serrées sur le volant, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait rester calme. Pour Aziraphale. Rester calme. Agir. Vite.

Un semblant de contenance retrouvé e , il plongea sa main dans sa poche et attrapa son téléphone. Il fit défiler ses contacts  jusqu’à la lettre « F ». Son doigt pressa la mention « François ».

La sonnerie retentit une fois. Deux. Trois.

-Allo ? Répondit, enfin, la voix d’un vieil homme. Anthony, c’est toi ?

Le démon changea aussitôt de taille, compressant son corps, encore et encore, jusqu’à lui atteindre la dimension approximative d’une molécule. Puis, avec l’élégance donnée par l’expérience, il s’inséra dans son portable et remonta à toute vitesse le fil de la conversation.

Dans un petit bar d’Italie, un vieil homme haussa les épaules et reposa son téléphone. Il ne vit pas le minuscule point noir qui s’en échappa. Et s’il sentit un courant froid lui caresser l’arrière de la nuque, il ne songea pas un seul instant qu’il puisse s’agir de l’air se réarrangeant autour d’un démon retrouvant subitement taille humaine.

-François ? s’enquit négligemment Crowley en s’approchant du bar.

L’homme se retourna et lui sourit.

-Anthony, quelle bonne surprise ! Tu viens de m’appeler, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas très au point, avec toute cette technologie…

Le démon fit un effort pour lui adresser un sourire et s’assit à côté de lui, accoudé au minuscule bar. Le vieil homme buvait avec application un jus de fruit paré d’une ombrelle. Évidemment, jamais d’alcool… Ses prédécesseurs n’étaient pas tous aussi respectueux de l’étiquette, mais c’était le genre d’information qu’un démon gardait pour lui.

-Quelque chose de fort, lança-t-il au barman, qui lui répondit du geste désabusé d’un habitué de ce genre d’urgence.

-Un souci ? s’inquiéta François. Rien de trop grave, j’espère.

Cette fois, Crowley lui adressa un sourire  sincère, quoique brisé .  Si on lui avait dit, des années plus tôt, qu’il se lierait d’amitié avec un  P ape…

Depuis que l’institution avait été créée, Crowley s’était, en effet, fait un devoir d’intervenir. Il détestait l’arrogance des humains, parfois, et tout particulièrement celle des hommes qui s’échinaient à juger leurs semblables. Il avait donc montré au premier  P ape comment échapper aux gardes du Vatican pour rejoindre ce petit bar isolé, à la merci de toutes les tentations… Et c’était devenu une sorte de tradition, pour lui, à chaque nouvelle génération .  Habituellement,  les  P apes n’étaient pas très difficiles à  tenter,  d ès qu’ils étaient hors de vue et de soutane, les pêchés et les vertus semblaient se confondre avec une aisance surprenante.

Pas celui-là, toutefois. François s’était montré absolument ravis lorsque Crowley, après des semaines à gagner sa confiance, lui avait montré le passage secret menant au bar, mais il se contentait de venir y déguster un jus de fruit lorsqu’il le pouvait, histoire d’échapper quelques instants à la pression de sa vie quotidienne et de discuter avec les clients réguliers, qui n’osaient se demander d’où venait ce vieil homme si aimable.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ? Demanda François au démon qui engloutissait d’un coup son verre d’alcool.

Il était persuadé que Crowley faisait partit de la mafia, mais ne perdait pas espoir de le remettre sur la bonne voie. C’était un charmant jeune homme, après tout.

-Oui, répondit le démon, avec tant d’intensité que le pape se figea, légèrement inquiet. Quand est-ce qu’un lieu cesse d’être consacré ?

-Une église, tu veux dire ?

_Peut-être que l’église de son enfance se trouve menacée et qu’il veut la sauver, _ songea rêveusement le  P ape.  _Je savais qu’il n’était pas perdu pour le Seigneur._

Crowley acquiesça impatiemment.

-Lorsque le bâtiment est détruit… commença le vieil homme.

-Non ! Répliqua aussitôt le démon, affolé.

-Lorsqu’il est reconverti, alors, reprit l’homme d’Église. Si les objets du culte sont détruits ou retirés, l’autel, la croix…

-Et s’il n’y en avait aucun ? l’interrompit Crowley. Si quelqu’un avait consacré un lieu complètement… heu…

-Laïc ? Qui aurait fait une chose pareille ?

-Une librairie, par exemple. Si des idiots avaient consacrées une librairie et qu’on venait vous le dire. Vous estimeriez le lieu désacralisé ?

-Bien sûr, trancha le Pape, les sourcils froncés.

-Merci ! Répondit Crowley en sautant sur ses pieds, une telle sincérité dans la voix que le vieil homme ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter.

-Mais…

- Je dois partir, le coupa l’autre en ouvrant la porte donnant sur la rue. Bonne journée et bonne messe, visite, ou autre activités sacrée…

-Mais…

La porte avait claqué dans le dos du démon, laissant le pape avec son jus de fruit et sa petite ombrelle, dans un bar à moitié vide où un barman s’ennuyait.

Crowley courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues italiennes, hanté par la pensée qu’il ne rentrerais peut-être pas à temps.

~

L’avion qu’utilisa Crowley pour  rejoindre Londres alla si vite que les passagers, éberlués, mirent pieds sur le sol anglais avec plusieurs heures d’avance. On dut faire descendre de force les pilotes, mortellement pâles, qui, accrochés à leurs sièges, balbutiaient des choses incohérentes à propos de carburant  épuisé , de vitesse impossible et d’oiseaux mystérieusement esquivés.

Une heure plus tard, Crowley était de retour devant la librairie. La nuit tombait sur Londres, parant les rues d’ombres  et de froides promesses .  Le démon, qui avait couru tout le trajet, ne put s’empêcher de ralentir en s’approchant de la porte d’entrée.  Un énorme soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu’il comprit que l a librairie n’était plus consacrée. Après tout, ces choses-là, si puissantes qu’elles soient, ne reposaient que sur un mélange de foi et de convention. Si personne ne  _croyait_ que la librairie était une terre sacrée et que le  P ape en personne lui niait toute existence auprès de l’Église, alors elle ne l’était pas.  Ce n’était pas lui qui faisait les règles.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et s’aperçut qu’il tremblait.

Qu’allait-il trouver, à l’intérieur ? Une suite de pièce vides, ou…

_Non, non, non ! _ Il ne pouvait pas penser des choses pareilles. Il ne pouvait  pas imaginer trouver Aziraphale…  _Non !_

La porte était ouverte. Il la poussa.

L’intérieur était semblable à celui qu’il fréquentait depuis des années – des siècles, même. Le salon était vide. Le cercle menant au Paradis dument caché par l’habituel tapis.

La porte claqua dans son dos.

-Je suis à vous dans un moment ! Lança une voix.

Crowley se figea tout entier, son cœur humain arrêté net, sa respiration complètement bloquée.

C’était _sa _voix, la voix qu’il connaissait si bien, la voix qu’il chérissait depuis des milliers d’années…

Puis la porte de l’arrière-boutique s’ouvrit et il fut là, semblable à lui-même, semblable à celui qu’il avait toujours été, depuis le Commencement des temps. Une silhouette ronde engoncée dans des habits démodés, le visage souriant entouré d’un halo de cheveux pâles, presque blancs, et des yeux plus bleu que le plus pur ciel d’été.

-Aziraphale…

Le nom sortit comme un murmure, comme la prière d’un croyant devant une apparition divine. Il avait tout envisagé avant d’entrer dans la boutique, absolument tout, sauf retrouver son ange indemne, en parfaite santé, à l’endroit où il l’avait laissé.

Sa vue se brouilla. Il cligna des yeux, en vain, pour chasser les larmes qui s’y accumulaient.

C’était peut-être un rêve. Peut-être qu’il était devenu fou, complètement, merveilleusement fou, et que s’il attendait quelques instants, s’il bougeait trop brusquement, le mirage s’évaporerait et le laisseraient seul, de nouveau, affreusement seul sur cette terre absurde.

-Bonjour, fit Aziraphale en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je suis affreusement désolé, vous semblez me connaître, mais… Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

La question frappa Crowley si fort qu’il tituba, comme un boxeur groggy où un quidam poignardé au coin d’une rue désertée. _S’ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés ?!_

-Monsieur ? s’inquiéta Aziraphale en s’approchant, l’air inquiet.

_S’ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés ?! S’ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés ?!?_

-Monsieur, quelque chose ne va pas ? Monsieur ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie… Je vais vous chercher un peu d’eau.

Crowley se laissa tomber sur le canapé. _S’ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés ?!_

C’était peut-être une blague. Ou un malentendu. C’était certainement un malentendu. Aziraphale allait tout lui expliquer, d’un instant à l’autre. Oui, voilà. Il n’y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

-Mon ange… commença-t-il avant de s’apercevoir, stupéfait, qu’Aziraphale n’était plus dans la pièce.

De la lumière venait de l’arrière-boutique, ainsi qu’un bruit de robinet. Il ne l’avait pas entendu quitter la pièce. Pire, il ne l’avait pas _sentit _s’éloigner.

Mais c’était impossible. Même si l’aura d’Aziraphale était devenu assez familière pour qu’il n’y prête pas plus attention qu’à la sienne, il savait toujours, instinctivement, où se trouvait son ami. Après tout, les démons et les anges…

_Ange._

Le mot poignarda Crowley, s’enfonça dans sa poitrine et se planta dans son cœur, assez profondément pour le déchirer, laissant une plaie d’où s’échappait déjà des flots de douleur brûlante, asphyxiante, à la limite du supportable.

Il ne sentait pas l’aura d’Aziraphale. En fait, il ne sentait pas d’aura angélique, à proximité.

La personne qui se trouvait dans l’arrière-boutique était humaine.

-Tenez, lança l’objet de ses pensées en revenant dans la pièce, un verre d’eau à la main. Buvez. Il faut toujours penser à s’hydrater correctement, vous savez. Vous êtes si pâle !

La main de Crowley se referma machinalement autour du verre. Il était froid. Le monde entier était froid. Glacé. Sauf son cœur, qui brûlait assez fort pour le consumer.

-Bon Dieu, souffla le libraire, vous avez une mine affreuse… Vous voulez que j’appelle quelqu’un ?

Le démon laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé et fit non de la tête. La seule personne qui pourrait l’aider n’avait jamais répondu à la moindre de ses prières.

_Oh, mon ange, mon ange… Que t’ont-ils fait ?_

-Monsieur ? insista doucement le libraire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Je m’appelle Zira. Zira Fell. Vous pouvez rester un peu, si vous le désirez… La boutique est sur le point de fermer, de toute façon. Vous voulez un peu de thé ?

Crowley ne répondit pas. La seule chose qu’il voulait lui était devenu complètement innaccessible.

-Je vais nous faire du thé, trancha Zira Fell. Ou du chocolat chaud. Avec des petites guimauves. Vous pourrez tout me raconter après. C’est parfois un réconfort, vous savez, de se confier aux inconnus… Mais vous n’êtes pas obligé, bien sûr, votre vie n’appartient qu’à vous. Restez ici, finissez votre verre, prenez votre temps. Je vais mettre l’eau à chauffer.

Il pressa brièvement son épaule et disparut de nouveau dans la pièce du fond. Il y eut quelques bruits métalliques, suivit d’un robinet qu’on ouvre et qu’on ferme.

Crowley n’avait pas bougé, pas cillé, pétrifié par l’ampleur de ce qui était arrivé.

-Zira Fell, murmura-t-il, chaque syllabe traçant sur sa langue une tranchée brûlante. Zira Fell…

Ils en avaient fait un humain. Un humain ! Le Paradis lui avait arraché sa Grâce et l’avait renvoyé sur terre ! Aziraphale n’était plus un ange ! Il ne se souvenait plus de rien…

Il ne se souvenait plus de _lui_.

Crowley sentit les larmes revenir. Sa poitrine avait du mal à se contracter. Sa gorge était bloquée et chaque bouffée d’air qui y pénétrait lui semblait incandescente. Qu’allait-il faire ?

Aucun ange, ou aucun démon, n’avait jamais été condamné à perdre sa Grâce auparavant. La punition relevait plutôt d’un mythe, le genre de légende urbaine auxquelles il n’accordait jamais grande attention, sinon pour les déformer et les amplifier. Il ne savait même pas comment cela avait pu être possible ! Est-ce qu’il avait eu mal ? Oh, Seigneur, Satan, n’importe qui, faites, au moins, qu’il n’ait pas eus mal…

Mais sa mémoire ? Peut-être y avait-il moyen de faire quelque chose ! S’il prononçait les bons mots au bon moment, s’il faisait le bon geste… Peut-être que les souvenirs d’Aziraphale réapparaitraient. Ses souvenirs de lui, au moins. C’était un espoir complètement fou, mais c’était un espoir tout de même et, à l’instant présent, c’était aussi la seule chose qui le séparait de la noirceur qui menaçait de le submerger.

Mais le reste ? Être humain signifiait la fin des miracles, le vieillissement, puis la m…

_Non_. Une chose à la fois.

-Voilà ! s’enthousiasma celui qui n’était plus ange en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau d’argent à la main.

Il servit une tasse de thé à son invité, qui l’accepta sans broncher, et referma ses mains autour de son chocolat chaud. Puis, avec une mine de satisfaction gourmande, il prit une gorgée et tira la chaise de son bureau pour s’asseoir près du sofa.

-Ça va un peu mieux ? S’inquiéta-t-il.

_C’est de pire en pire, _ faillit répondre  Crowley, un rire nerveux coincé au fond de la gorge .

-Un peu, souffla-t-il en cachant son visage derrière sa tasse de thé, bien piètre bouclier.

-Tant mieux ! s’illumina Azira – non, Zira Fell. Vous voulez en parler ?

-Je… J’ai… Tu…

Les mots s’emmêlaient et Crowley avait de nouveau mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas là. Il fallait qu’il sorte. Qu’il fuit. Qu’il court. Qu’il hurle. Qu’il frappe, qu’il blesse quelque chose – même si c’était lui.

Mais l’humain qui avait été Aziraphale lui adressait une mine à la fois patiente et compatissante, attendant sa réponse.

-J’ai perdu quelqu’un, répondit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Et il se rendit compte que c’était vrai. Il l’avait perdu.

Un « ploc » le fit sursauter. Une larme avait roulée sur sa joue pour échouer dans sa tasse, troublant la surface.

-Quelqu’un d’important ? Murmura le libraire.

-La plus importante de toutes les personnes du monde, répondit Crowley. Je suis désolé. Je… Je ne peux pas… Je vais y aller. Merci pour… tout.

Il reposa sa tasse et se mit debout.

-Attendez, protesta Zira, je ne connais même pas votre nom ! Vous sembliez me connaître, en arrivant, mais je suis presque certain de ne vous avoir jamais vu à la boutique…  Vous habitez dans la rue ? Depuis peu, peut-être ? Oh, vous  ne seriez pas le remplaçant de Mr Feng, le fleuriste ?

-Je m’appelle Crowley, répondit l’intéressé d’une voix dévastée. Anthony Crowley, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant que les humains avaient besoin de deux noms. Mais je préfère Crowley.

-C’est un beau nom, répondit aussitôt le libraire en lui offrant un sourire.

Ce sourire… ce sourire était celui d’Aziraphale, celui que Crowley chérissait depuis des siècles et des siècles. Le revoir le blessait cruellement et, en même temps, de la plus inexplicable des façons, lui redonna un semblant de force.

-Je suis bien le remplaçant de Mr Feng, répondit-il en se remémorant la boutique du fleuriste, un peu plus loin dans la rue, fermée depuis des années. J’espère… J’espère que vous viendrez me voir, un de ces jours, malgré…

Il fit un vague geste en directement du thé et du sofa.

-Bien sur ! s’enthousiasma Aziraphale en souriant de nouveau. Quand est-ce que vous ouvrez ?

-Demain, répondit aussitôt le démon.

-Formidable ! J’ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit !

Crowley convoqua toutes ses forces, toute l’intrépidité et toute sa bravoure qu’il pensait posséder pour lui sourire avant de sortir.

La nuit était tombée.

Tout était noir. Le ciel. La rue. Sa vie.

Il retira ses lunettes et se mit à pleurer.

~

Crowley marcha jusqu’à rencontrer la vitrine de Mr Feng. Elle était vide. Ça tombait bien, lui aussi. Complètement, affreusement vide. Sans haine, sans peur et sans le moindre espoir.

Il se regarda ouvrir la porte – qui se trouva miraculeusement non verrouillée – et pénétrer dans la pièce principale, dont les ampoules s’empressèrent de s’allumer, malgré l’absence flagrante d’électricité.

Il n’avait jamais, personnellement, rencontré Mr Feng, étant à l’étranger durant la période de son installation (une petite tentation à Sumatra impliquant un homme, un rat géant et une casquette écossaise – un épisode qu’il préférait oublier). Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était ce qu’Aziraphale lui avait raconté à son retour : Mr Feng était un vieil original auquel un agent immobilier avait refilé une boutique dont personne ne voulait, autant à cause de son insalubrité que de l’endroit où elle était située. Soho n’était pas exactement le quartier où les passants venaient acheter des jolis bouquets pour leurs aimés. Si seulement il avait été présent à ce moment-là… Il aurait adoré profiter d’un endroit permanent où acheter ses plantes, juste à côté de chez Aziraphale.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Mr Feng avait finit par fuir le quartier (on racontait qu’il avait miraculeusement trouvé un autre endroit où s’installer), laissant derrière lui la carcasse vide d’une boutique à l’abandon.

Crowley fit quelques pas à l’intérieur, dérangeant quelques nuages d’une poussière grise, compacte, qui, ayant deux sous de jugeote, fit bien attention à ne pas tâcher ses vêtements.

Une odeur familière lui fit lever le nez. Intrigué, il se déplaça jusqu’à l’arrière-boutique… Et ouvrit des yeux ronds, stupéfait. La pièce n’était plus une pièce à proprement parler, mais une formidable serre, grouillante de couleurs, de verdure et d’insectes.

Laissée à l’abandon, les plantes, qui auraient dû dépérir et mourir, avait profité d’une tuyauterie crevée et d’un mur moisie pour prospérer en paix, sortant de leurs pots pour coloniser celui de leurs voisines, se mêlant ou s’étouffant, se croisant ou s’ignorant dans un ballet mille fois répété. Du terreau recouvrait le plancher. Crowley se demanda fugitivement si Mr Feng l’avait laissé là en partant où si des gens, en saccageant la boutique, avait éventré les sacs de terre brune. Peu importait.

Par la porte du fond, un autre monde se laisser deviner, sous la forme d’une petite court à ciel ouvert, tout aussi joliment colonisée. Des pots d’argile à moitié brisés recouvraient les pavés descellés où les plantes s’étaient glissées pour s’immiscer.

Crowley s’agenouilla pour les caresser, émerveillé malgré lui par les miracles de la vie.

Puis son esprit revint à la situation présente et il se reprit. Il avait largement de quoi ouvrir une boutique, s’il s’y mettait dès maintenant.

Il se releva, épousseta négligemment ses habits, retira ses lunettes noires, qu’il accrocha à son col, et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, l’air menaçant.

-Vous êtes fières de vous, bandes de flemmardes ? hurla-t-il. Je vous préviens, l’ère de la paresse est terminé !

Ses mots résonnèrent un instant dans la pièce, soudain retourné au silence. Même les insectes avaient suspendues leurs vols pour déglutir, l’air peu rassurés.

-Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Rugit le démon en se penchant vers la fleur la plus proche, qui frémit et tenta, vainement, de se soutirer à son implacable inspection. Quel manque de tenue ! C’est à peine croyable ! Il va falloir faire _bien_ mieux que ça, si vous voulez rester intacte ! Vous m’entendez ? BIEN mieux que ça !

Une vague de frayeur passa sur la petite serre, provoquant dans son sillage mille frémissements horrifié.

Crowley retroussa ses manches. Dans une situation aussi désespérée, la meilleure chose qu’il avait à faire était de s’occuper, travailler jusqu’à en perdre la notion du temps, jusqu’à en oublier momentanément le monde tout autour et la douleur qui pulsait sourdement dans sa poitrine, comme une bête tapie, assoupie, menaçant sans cesse de s’éveiller. Il passa la nuit à séparer des plantes, les déterrer, les enterrer de nouveau, les arranger, les disposer, les trier, les rangers, combler leurs pots avec des engrais adéquats et réparer les récipients cassés. Sans le moindre miracle, bien entendu : il ne trichait jamais lorsqu’il fallait jardiner. Et il cria, tout du long, sans interruption. Il fallait bien assurer sa dominance sur ce nouveau territoire, après tout. Et si ces hurlements se déchiraient parfois, s’il lui arrivait de pleurer en même temps où d’implorer le nom de quelqu’un qui ne viendrait plus le retrouver… Eh bien, les plantes étaient trop terrorisées pour présenter la moindre objection.

~

Le jour finit par revenir, tout auréolé de sang et de brouillard. Il ne chassa pas, hélas, les cauchemars de la nuit. Le monde était toujours aussi vide, amputé du cœur qui aurait dû se trouver dans la poitrine de Crowley, où un abîme continuait de se creuser.

Il ne s’arrêta pas de travailler, pas une seule seconde. Ses bras étaient couverts de terre jusqu’au coude, ses habits froissés et ses cheveux défaits. Il s’en moquait. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui n’implique pas de réfléchir, de se souvenir de la veille, de la voix d’Aziraphale demandant _« nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? » _et de son sourire polis, compatissant mais impersonnel, comme s’ils étaient étrangers.

Vers midi, il posa le dernier pot dans la vitrine, qui explosait de verdure et de couleurs savamment agencées. Il n’eut pas besoin de sortir pour s’apercevoir que l’enseigne qui surplombait l’entrée disait désormais, en lettres stylisées : _Eden._

_Et maintenant ? _ Songea Crowley en se laissant tomber sur un sofa miraculeusement apparut dans un coin de la pièce, contre un mur de plantes grimpantes.  _Qu’est-ce que je…_

Une petite cloche tinta, lui faisant relever la tête. Sa gorge se serra.

Il était là.

Zira Fell passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte entrouverte et entra, visiblement gêné et excité tout à la fois, son regard émerveillé se perdant dans l’impossible verdure qui occupait l’espace. C’était étrange comme il semblait à la fois semblable et différent, même visage, même silhouette, même mimiques… Mais quelque chose, quelque chose d’ineffable, dans sa manière de bouger…

-Mr Crowley ! s’exclama joyeusement le libraire en repérant enfin l’intéressé. Votre boutique absolument merveilleuse ! Incroyable !

Le démon, embrassé, se sentit rougir. Heureusement, ses lunettes noires avaient eu le réflexe de retourner sur son nez.

-Comment avez-vous réussit un tel miracle ? Continua Zira Fell en battant presque des mains, emporté par son excitation. On se croirait à l’intérieur d’un jardin ! Un jardin très ancien…

Sa voix s’étira légèrement et mourut, comme prise de nostalgie. Puis il secoua la tête et se reprit.

-C’est assurément la plus belle boutique de fleuriste dans laquelle je ne suis jamais entré !

Crowley se releva, les joues encore rouges, et se dirigea vers lui. C’était étrange, comme chaque pas était à la fois une délivrance – y avait-il un seul instant dans sa vie où il n’avait pas désiré se rapprocher de lui ? – et une souffrance – car pour celui vers qui il se dirigeait, il n’était rien.

-Merci ang… Merci, Mr Fell, se reprit-il en tentant de garder contenance. Je suis… Je suis très heureux que vous soyez mon premier client ! J’espérais vraiment que vous viendriez…

N’en faisait-il pas trop ? Une minute… Était-ce lui ou le libraire était en train de _rougir _?!

Le démon ne put retenir le sourire qui tira le coin de ses lèvres, mi-affectueux, mi-séducteur.

-Vous aimez le nom de ma boutique ? Susurra-t-il en s’approchant encore, se déhanchant consciemment pour éviter les plantes sur son passage.

-Eden ? Oh, oui, beaucoup, répondit Zira, soudainement nerveux. Je collectionne les bibles rares, vous savez. La Genèse a toujours été l’un de mes passages favoris.

-Vraiment ? Fit semblant de s’étonner Crowley, ses sourcils se relevant au-dessus de ses lunettes teintées. Alors vous savez qu’il faut faire attention au serpent…

-Bien sûr, murmura Zira Fell avant d’ajouter, l’air de rien : quoique, après tout, il y a pire sort que croquer dans un fruit interdit…

Crowley faillit s’étouffer. C’était bien son ange, ça ! Au premier abord, la pureté incarnée… avec, sous la surface, juste assez de malignité pour valoir le coup d’être fréquenté. Il sourit. _Adorable bâtard, _se murmura-t-il à lui-même, débordant d’affection.

Le libraire se pinçait les lèvres en souriant, apparemment surprit et ravit de sa propre audace. Encore une fois, ça ressemblait si fort à son ange, sans l’être tout à fait, que Crowley ne put s’empêcher de reculer, déchiré. L’autre vit son expression changer et l’inquiétude passa sur ses traits, appuyé par le regret. _C’est vrai, _songea Crowley, _il pense que j’ai perdu quelqu’un._

-Vous désireriez quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ma foi, je… je ne sais, balbutia Zira Fell, un peu gêné. Je n’ai jamais été très érudit, question plantes… Un bouquet pour décorer ma boutique, peut-être ? Je suis certain que vous aurez de formidables suggestions, mon cher.

Le cœur de Crowley s’arrêta momentanément avant de repartir, plus fort. _Mais ce « mon cher » ne m’est pas adressé, pas vraiment, _réalisa-t-il en laissant son cœur mourir de nouveau. C’était un mot que son ange utilisait tout le temps, avant. Il n’y avait pas de raison que l’humain qu’il était devenu ne l’emploie pas.

Heureusement, ses lunettes avaient caché son hésitation. Il se tourna vers la vitrine, où paressaient quelques fleurs bleues qui se redressèrent à son approche, espérant faire bonne impression.

-Le myosotis n’est pas une fleur très raffinée, dit doucement Crowley en soulevant un pot, mais le bleu des pétales et le même que…

_Tes yeux, _ faillit-il ajouter.

-… le ciel, termina-t-il lamentablement.

Zira s’approcha et tendit un doigt pour caresser doucement un pétale. Crowley frissonna et arracha son regard à cette vision interdite.

-« Ne m’oublie pas », dit Zira, très bas.

Crowley sursauta, un coup de poing au cœur, avant de comprendre que le libraire ne faisait que lire l’étiquette.

- Le myosotis est la fleur du souvenir  ou de l’oubli,  confirma-t -il en lui fourrant le pot dans les mains, la gorge serrée.  Elle est liée à l’histoire de deux amants séparés… Et ça fera s ept dollars. Je vous les emballe ?

-Non, merci, répondit le libraire, surprit par sa soudaine brusquerie.

Il posa le pot sur le comptoir, le temps de fouiller dans son porte-monnaie, et tendit l’argent au démon, qui tenta désespérément de s’en saisir sans laisser leurs doigts s’effleurer – en vain.

L’humain récupéra sa plante et en caressa de nouveau les pétales, songeur, avant de tourner le regard vers le coin de la boutique où dormaient ses semblables.

-Beaucoup de myosotis, murmura-t-il, songeur, avant d’ajouter : cette personne que vous avez perdue… Elle serait heureuse de savoir que vous ne l’avez pas oublié.

Crowley sentit ses yeux le bruler de nouveau.

-On, mon Dieu ! s’exclama Zira Fell en se tournant vers lui, l’air catastrophé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, mon cher… Tenez, tenez, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir en tissu.

Crowley portait toujours ses lunettes, bien sûr, mais son ange n’avait jamais eus besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir ce qu’il ressentait. Il se saisit du mouchoir avec un sanglot mêlé de rire. Il était imprimé tartan.

Il s’essuya les joues et le coin des yeux, prenant garde à ne pas soulever ses verres teintés, et rendit à regret le morceau de tissu, s’attachant désespérément au parfum qu’il laissait dans son sillage, si aziraphélien qu’il faillit se remettre à pleurer.

- Je pourrais peut-être… commença le libraire, hésitant.

-Vous devriez aller poser votre plante chez vous, répondit Crowley, la voix basse, légèrement enrouée.

-Oui, peut-être, répondit Zira Fell avec compassion. Au-revoir, Crowley.

-Au revoir, répondit le démon.

Il attendit que le libraire ait disparut de son champ de vision pour s’effondrer sur son comptoir et pleurer.  C’était plus dur, mille fois plus dur qu’il l’avait cru. Le fait qu’Aziraphale ne se souvienne pas de lui n’impliquait pas seulement qu’il ne puisse retrouver son nom ou sa vraie nature, mais aussi qu’il avait oublié leur passé commun, leur longue histoire, leurs diners, leurs débats, leurs promenades, leurs peines, leurs émerveillements et leurs joies partagées. Son sourire ne s’adressait plus à « Crowley, que je connais depuis si longtemps, mon complice, mon si vieil ami, mon cher courtisant courtisé », mais à « Anthony Crowley, l’homme un peu étrange et un peu triste de la boutique d’à côté ».

Et ça faisait  _mal_ , horriblement mal, de n’être plus que ça pour lui ;  d e n’être plus rien.

~

Zira posa le pot de fleur contre la fenêtre, à l’intérieur de la librairie. Le bleu des pétales, très doux, se mariait à merveille avec les vieux livres qui l’entouraient. Il fit un pas en arrière et contempla un instant cette image, prisonnière du cadre de la vitre, comme un tableau ancien. Quelque chose le troublait, quelque chose d’indéfinissable, quelque chose qui errait à la lisière de sa conscience, comme un damné sans chemin. Mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi, ni pourquoi – pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils si fatigués, sa gorge si sèche et son cœur si lourd, comme s’il avait pleuré des heures et des heures un chagrin dont il ignorait la raison ? Pourquoi les myosotis lui semblaient-elles tristes, comme des fleurs ornant une tombe au nom rongé par le temps ? _Ne m’oublie pas,_ semblaient-elles souffler, presque désespérément, _ne m’oublie pas. _Mais qui, pourquoi ?

Il finit par s’arracher à sa contemplation, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la main crispée sur la poitrine. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Ce n’était que des fleurs. Il devait-être fatigué, c’est tout.

Il se saisit nerveusement d’un livre qui trainait et le rangea à sa place. Il avait du travail, ce matin, ce n’était déjà pas sage de sa part d’être allé voir Crowley.

Il prit un autre ouvrage et le posa soigneusement sur l’étagère, tentant d’ignorer le brun de la couverture, que le soleil paraît de reflet roux. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le cuir, caresse involontaire. Les cheveux de Crowley était roux, aussi. Mais il ne devait pas y penser – il y avait déjà pensé toute la nuit. C’est qu’il y avait _quelque chose_, chez lui, quelque chose qui l’avait ébranlé jusqu’au plus profond de son âme, lorsqu’il l’avait vu s’effondrer, la veille, au milieu de sa librairie. Il avait eu envie de le serrer contre lui – en fait, ce désir s’était fait si fort qu’il s’en était presque mis à trembler. Dans la réalité, il l’avait laissé partir, laissé la nuit l’engloutir, lui et sa si profonde tristesse. Dans ses songes, il avait tendu la main et glissé ses doigts entre les boucles lourdes de ses cheveux roux…

Le parfum des myosotis embaumait la librairie. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il puisse être si puissant, si entêtant. Lorsqu’il repassa devant, quelques minutes plus tard, un morceau de papier brun attira son attention. Il se baissa et le ramassa. Il s’agissait d’une étiquette.

« Ne m’oublie pas ».

~

Crowley était en train d’ouvrir la porte pour laisser partir sa dernière cliente lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Allo ?

-Crowley ?

Le cœur du démon sursauta si fort qu’il se cogna contre le haut de son torse et retomba, inanimé. C’était _lui._

-Mon a… Monsieur Fell, salua-t-il en tentant de garder son calme. Comment allez-vous ?

-Oh, je vous en prie, répondit poliment le libraire, appelez-moi Zira.

_Zira, _ songea Crowley,  le souffle soudain court.

-Est-ce qu’il y a un problème, Zira ? Demanda-t-il, un mélange d’anxiété et d’incertitude faisant légèrement vibrer sa voix.

-Oh, je suis certain qu’il ne s’agit de rien de grave, c’est juste…

-Il y a bien un problème ! s’exclama Crowley. Ne bouge pas, j’arrive ! Tu es à la librairie ?

-Je… heu… Oui ? Mais…

-J’ai fini ma journée, de toute façon, répondit le démon en raccrochant.

L’instant d’après, il était dehors et sa boutique, toutes lumières éteintes, marquait « fermée ». Heureusement, la librairie d’Azi… de Zira était au bout de la rue. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour y arriver et frapper à sa porte, légèrement angoissé mais avec, malgré lui, un vague et fragile espoir.  Cela faisait trois jours que le libraire était passé  acheter des myosotis , trois jours qu’il ne l’avait pas vu. Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si les anges étaient revenus ? Mais, d’un autre côté… Et s’il avait commencé à se souvenir ? Et si la porte s’ouvrait et qu’il le trouvait de retour, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres, cette ineffable étincelle au coin des yeux…

La porte s’ouvrit. L’être qui se trouvait derrière était humain. Il n’aurait pas dû être déçu, mais il le fut quand même, bien plus durement qu’il s’y était attendu.

-Déjà ? s’étonna Zira en souriant. Entre, je t’en prie, ajouta-t-il avec une politesse désuète en s’écartant sur une courbette.

Crowley retint le sourire affectueux qui tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à ses lèvres et fit un pas à l’intérieur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il alors que le libraire fermait la porte dans son dos – un geste qui dérangeait profondément Crowley, puisque ni lui, ni son ange, n’avait jamais eu à l’accomplir.

-Oh, ce n’est rien, vraiment, s’empressa de le rassurer Zira en souriant d’un air navré. C’est juste… Le myosotis que je t’ai acheté… Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui.

Crowley leva un sourcil. Qu’on le laisse deux minutes avec cette plante et il allait lui expliquer pourquoi contrarier son ange – son ancien ange – était une fort mauvaise idée. Il tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par l’humain et fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, quelques pétales commençaient à se racornir. _Alors comme ça, on se rebelle contre l’autorité ? _Songea-t-il sournoisement en s’approchant, ses yeux jetant des éclairs derrières leurs vitres teintées.

La pauvre plante se mit à trembler, faisant chuter quelques pétales marron. Crowley se pencha sur elle, dans l’idée de l’engueuler tout bas, mais quelque chose le fit froncer les sourcils, déstabilisé.

-Mo… Zira ? dit-il en se retournant, toujours aussi déstabilisé par ce nom à la fois étranger et familier.

-Oui ? s’enquit aussitôt l’intéressé, les mains croisées sur le ventre, comme un père inquiet de l’opération de son nouveau-né.

-Depuis quand l’as-tu arrosé ?

-Arrosé ?

Le visage de Zira ne trahissait que de l’incompréhension.

-Arrosé, répéta Crowley, lentement. Avec de l’eau.

-Elle a soif ?

-Mon ange, répondit Crowley en se retenant tant bien que mal de sourire, _toutes_ les plantes ont soif.

-Je… hum… Je vais lui chercher à boire, répondit Zira en se retournant aussitôt pour disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Crowley voit le rouge gagner ses joues. « Mon ange », l’avait-il appelé ! C’était absurde, ils se connaissaient à peine ! Il devait appeler tout le monde ainsi, ça ne voulait rien dire… Mais son cœur faisait des mouvements étranges, dans sa poitrine, et il était presque certain que ses mains n’étaient pas censées trembler de cette manière.

Finalement, il remplit toute une carafe d’eau et retourna dans la pièce principale, où l’étrange et fascinant fleuriste patientait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Zira ne put s’empêcher d’apprécier le dessin de son profil, si bien découpé sur le crépuscule qui teintait les vitres. Il eut l’impression de voir quelque chose briller, derrière ses lunettes, une sorte de lumière orange – un reflet ? – mais Crowley tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit, mélangeant de nouveaux ses pensées.

-Un verre suffira, Zira, dit-il doucement, comme s’il était très fatigué. Je n’avais pas pensé au fait que ne t’était jamais occupé de plantes, auparavant. Je veux dire… Vraiment occupé.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit le libraire en remplissant soigneusement un verre d’eau.

Crowley ne répondit rien. Il y avait quelque chose de si triste, sur son visage, si profondément désespéré qu’à cet instant, Zira aurait tout donné pour le faire sourire. Il lui tendit le verre. Crowley tendit la main.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

Crowley retira aussitôt sa main, comme s’il s’était brûlé. Ce qui était le cas, quelque part, puisqu’une partie de son cœur ne cessait de se consumer, réduite en cendre par l’intensité de ce qu’il découvrait perdu. Le mouvement blessa Zira, qui détourna le visage pour reposer la carafe sur son bureau, penaud. Le contact n’avait duré qu’un instant, un instant si infime qu’il n’existait presque pas, mais il avait l’impression de pouvoir encore sentir sa chaleur au bout de ses doigts.

Crowley soupira et versa doucement l’eau dans le pot des myosotis. Une voiture passa, dans la rue. Quelqu’un cria – on se disputait. Puis les passèrent s’évanouirent et le silence revint, les laissant à leurs propres pensées.

Crowley reposa le verre à côté du pot. Sa main s’attarda un instant dessus, sans raison. Chaque mouvement semblait soudain lui demander tant d’énergie. _À quoi bon ? _Songeait-il. _À quoi bon ?_

Le cœur de Zira se serra. Qu’était-il arrivé à cet homme ? Pourquoi avait-il l’air si triste, si abandonné ? Oh, s’il retrouvait la personne qui lui avait brisé le cœur…

Ses envies de violences le surprenaient lui-même. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu’y pouvait-il, si ce fleuriste sans regard semblait si désespéré ? Il n’était pas en son pouvoir de le refaire sourire.

Ah moins que… Qu’est-ce qui l’en empêcherait ?

Il avait vaguement l’impression qu’une pensée aurait dû surgir à ce moment-là, une raison de ne pas poursuivre l’extravagant projet qu’il venait d’inventer, mais il n’arrivait pas à la former. Il n’y avait qu’un vide, où elle s’était tenu, un vide – et l’entêtant parfum des myosotis.

-Crowley ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix angélique, à la fois douce et mal assurée.

L’intéressé se retourna, ses hanches maintenant appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Zira pouvait dire qu’il ne faisait pas exprès d’être aussi séduisant, mais _damn…_

-Oui, mon a… Zira ?

Il l’avait presque appelé « mon ange », encore ! Le cœur de Zira battait à tout rompre. C’était peut-être idiot, mais, à cet instant, rien n’aurait pu le faire abandonner sa nouvelle résolution.

-As-tu entendu parler de ce nouveau restaurant japonais, à la lisière de Soho ?

-Je… Heu… Oui ? Enfin… je n’y suis jamais allé, mais j’avais prévu de…

_De t’emmener, _ ne finit-il pas.

_De l’emmener, lui, _ comprit Zira, le cœur serré. Qu’importe ! Si l’autre n’avait pas saisi sa chance, il la prendrait à sa place !

-Que dirais-tu de l’essayer avec moi, mon cher ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus tentateur. Demain soir, peut-être ? Je déteste manger seul, et, hélas, personne n’est disponible pour m’accompagner.

Il aurait fallu s un masque recouvrant l’intégralité du visage de Crowley pour ne pas constater l’effet que lui fit cette proposition, associé à  _ce_ sourire.

-Ouais, répondit-il d’un ton beaucoup trop décontracté pour être crédible. Ouais, ouais, ouais… Cool. Demain. Nickel. Je n’avais rien. Cool.

-Cool, répéta maladroitement Zira, comme si le mot n’entrait pas vraiment dans sa langue.

-Je viendrai te chercher demain, lança Crowley en se précipitant vers la porte pour fuir le danger, brave qu’il était. 19h30. Devant la librairie. Bonne nuit. Je veux dire, à demain. Demain soir. Quand nous nous verrons. Cool.

Et la porte – que Zira pensait pourtant avoir verrouillée – s’ouvrit et se referma pour le laisser passer.

Le libraire resta un instant au milieu du salon, les joues rouges, le cœur bercé d’excitation.  Il avait un rendez-vous ! Un rendez-vous ! Lui !

Il allait bouger lorsque la porte s’ouvrit et que la tête de Crowley réapparut, légèrement décoiffé.

-N’oublie pas d’arroser la plante, dit-il avant de refermer le battant.

Zira se dirigea vers le myosotis et en effleura songeusement les pétales. C’était décidé : ce Crowley était un être absolument fascinant et il entendait bien lui faire la cour dans les règles de l’art. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à lui faire oublier celui dont la perte l’avait tant meurtrie…

Il recueillit sans y penser les pétales fanés et les posa sur un coin de son bureau. Il s’était habité à leur parfum.

~

Crowley jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre high-tech, dont seuls les secondes avait changé, depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait vérifié, et laissa échapper un petit bruit nerveux. 19 heure. Dans une demi-heure, déjà ?! Il reporta son regard sur le miroir, posé contre le mur, où se reflétait son corps nu. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, il était vêtu d’un costume trois pièces parfaitement coupé, les cheveux savamment ramenés en catogan derrière sa nuque.

-Non, non, non, grommela-t-il à voix haute. Trop, beaucoup trop !

Nouveau miracle. Un tee-shirt noir couvrait sa poitrine, avec, écrit en énormes lettre roses _« VFP : Very Fuckable Person »._

-Oh my… Nope, trancha-t-il en reclaquant des doigts.

Une veste de velours brodé, des boutons d’or, un pantalon bouffant…

-Et pourquoi pas une fraise, pendant qu’on y est ? Râla le démon, exaspéré, en miraculant ses vêtements au néant.

Il levait la main pour claquer de nouveau des doigts lorsque son regard tomba sur le miroir, sur sa peau nue, sa silhouette humaine, vulnérable. Il ne s’était quasiment jamais regardé dans une glace sans vêtement. Comme c’était étrange, de s’imaginer que les humains le voyaient ainsi, qu’Aziraphale…

Est-ce que Zira trouverait son corps attrayant ? Voilà une question qu’il ne s’était jamais réellement posé, auparavant. Les canons de beauté humains ne signifient rien, pour les anges et les démons : s’il trouvait son meilleur ami beau à en mourir, c’est d’abord parce que c’était _lui_, avant tout autre chose. Mais maintenant, tout était différent : Zira allait le regarder avec les yeux d’un mortel. Qu’allait-il voir ? Il savait qu’il était plutôt attirant pour la plupart des humains – c’était son job, après tout – mais Zira ? N’était-il pas trop maigre ? Trop anguleux ? Trop pâle ?

Il claqua des doigts et ses habits réapparurent, dans la même gamme que ceux qu’il portait tous les jours. Ça ne servait à rien de se poser ce genre de question. D’abord, parce qu’il ne comptait pas changer de corps. Ensuite, parce qu’il était hors de question de flirter avec Zira Fell. L’humain ne savait pas qui il était. Il ne savait rien de l’éternelle guerre d’En-Haut et d’En-Bas, il ne savait pas l’interdit qu’il bravait en le côtoyant, il ne savait même pas qu’il était immortel !

Il chassa cette dernière pensée. Il refusait d’envisager la possibilité que Zira vieillisse. Il n’avait accepté ce diner que pour être certain que son ange avait réellement perdu la mémoire. C’est tout.

Son regard se posa sur sa montre. 19H15. Il avait encore un peu de temps.

Qu’allait-il faire de ses cheveux ?

~

Zira marchait de long en large dans sa boutique, ses doigts tripotant nerveusement le nœud papillon qu’il ne cessait de réarranger. Crowley allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Est-ce qu’il devait l’attendre dehors ? Cela ne ferait-il pas trop pressé ? Mais s’il restait dedans, ne donnerait-il pas l’impression qu’il n’accordait pas d’importance à la soirée ? Mais voulait-il donner cette impression ? Et d’ailleurs, quelle importance accordait-il à cette soirée ?

Avait-il bien fait de s’habiller comme d’habitude ? Il ne voulait pas faire peur au fleuriste, surtout, en allant trop vite. Il comptait lui faire la cour dans les règles de l’art, le faire sourire, rire, manger, sortir, lui offrir des présents, apprendre à se connaître, et lentement, lentement…

Zira s’arrêta de marcher, les joues rouges. Il n’avait jamais fait ça. Et s’il s’y prenait mal ? Il avait cru comprendre que les gens d’aujourd’hui avaient laissé tomber certains des éléments qu’il avait lu dans ses vieux romans, et Crowley était si moderne, si flamboyant, il devait tout savoir à propos des coutumes de flirt actuelles ! D’ailleurs, il devait en être souvent l’objet…

-Mon Dieu, faites que je ne me ridiculise pas ! Souffla-t-il en levant instinctivement la tête.

Les mots laissèrent un goût étrange au bout de ses lèvres, comme s’ils auraient dû signifier quelque chose, quelque chose d’important…

On frappa à la porte.

Zira tira une dernière fois sur son nœud papillon, lissa son manteau, et partit résolument ouvrir le battant.

Crowley était appuyé contre sa voiture, les mains dans les poches, ses éternelles lunettes noires sur le nez. Zira se demanda fugitivement ce qui se cachait derrière. À quoi ressemblaient ses yeux ? Ils étaient certainement magnifiques. Mais peut-être avait-il une maladie, une trop grande sensibilité à l lumière ? Ah, s’il pouvait simplement tendre les doigts, attraper les branches de ces lunettes et…

-Bonsoir, dit-il en souriant.

-’soir, répondit Crowley en s’avançant d’un pas. Jolie nœud pap’.

-Merci, répondit Zira Fell, radieux, en portant une main à son col.

Crowley se détourna rapidement, comme s’il avait par inadvertance regardé droit vers le soleil, et ouvrit la portière de la Bentley.

-Après toi, dit-il en s’inclinant exagérément.

Zira rit et grimpa. Crowley referma doucement la porte, le cœur ébranlé par cet éclat d’insouciance.

Il s’installa derrière le volant et tenta de se souvenir de tous les gestes que font habituellement les humains pour conduire. _Clef… Ceinture… heu… ce levier ?_

La voiture, persuadée que la seule option raisonnable qu’elle avait à l’instant était d’ignorer les commandes qu’elle recevait pour démarrer bien sagement, fit ronronner son moteur. Le démon jeta un coup d’œil dans son rétroviseur. Deux ronds noirs lui répondirent. Il réalisa avec un coup au cœur qu’il ne pourrait pas retirer ses lunettes, ce soir, lorsqu’ils seraient seuls.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais les retirer en présence de personne.

Il enfonça rageusement la pédale. La voiture sursauta, Zira lâcha un petit cri, et Londres se mit à défiler à toute allure derrière les vitres de la voiture.

~

Ils arrivèrent miraculeusement intact au restaurant et Zira, un peu tremblant, lui fit promettre de ne _jamais plus_ conduire aussi vite dans la ville. Crowley acquiesça, un peu honteux. L’humain ne savait pas que la Bentley ne comportait aucun risque, ni pour ses passagers, ni pour les piétons. Il avait dû être terrifié. _Bravo, Crowley…_ soupira-t-il intérieurement en descendant.

Il fit le tour, pour ouvrir la portière de son passager, mais s’aperçut, vaguement surprit, que Zira était déjà sortit. En fait, il se trouvait devant le restaurant et lui ouvrait la porte, à lui.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi ce geste le troublait, il entra.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s’installer et encore moins à commander. Zira tenta bien de paraître posé et raisonnable, mais un commentaire de Crowley sur les sushis suffit à le faire craquer et il commanda d’un coup la moitié de la carte. Le démon demanda qu’on lui apporte du vin – beaucoup de vin – et un bol de nouille. Il n’avait jamais été aussi fin gourmet que son ami.

Les premiers instants furent assez maladroits. Crowley ne savait pas très bien quels thèmes aborder, ni comment se comporter. Il ne pouvait pas parler au libraire comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis six millénaires, mais comment traiter autrement celui qui avait le visage de son ange ? De son côté, Zira tremblait à l’idée de faire un impair. Crowley était toujours si triste ! Ça se voyait dans sa façon de parler, de marquer des silences soudain, de tourner le regard et de réajuster ses lunettes en permanence, comme si la possibilité qu’il puisse entrapercevoir le moindre fragment de son regard était trop douloureuse à supporter. Il voulait tant lui faire oublier sa peine, rien qu’un peu. Mais s’il la ravivait ?

Les sushis arrivèrent au moment où Crowley commençait à penser que toute cette soirée avait été une erreur. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter. Il n’aurait jamais dû tenter de rester dans la vie de son ami. Dès qu’il sortirait d’ici, il inventerait un déménagement, n’importe quoi, et l’observerait de loin, comme un ange gardien. Un démon gardien. La pensée lui arracha un sourire amer.

Puis Zira porta le premier sushi à sa bouche et sa figure s’illumina de l’intérieur alors qu’il fermait les yeux à demi, en extase. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement appréciateur, savoura la saveur quelques secondes, et se dépêcha de se saisir d’une nouvelle proie, qu’il plongea avec délectation dans la sauce soja.

-Crowley, s’exclama-t-il, c’est délicieux !

Crowley ne put s’empêcher de sourire. C’était plus fort que lui, plus fort que tout : il ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire à ce regard-_là_. La joie de Zira gagna en intensité et il commença à parler, de nourriture, d’abord, puis de livres, de sa librairie, de ses – horribles – clients. Et Crowley, porté par la force d’une habitude millénaire, écouta et répondit, exactement ce qu’il fallait au bon moment, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se laissent emporter tous les deux par le courant d’une conversation étrange, à la fois incroyablement familière et toute nouvelle. Ils parlèrent et parlèrent, comme toujours et comme jamais, ils rirent, ils burent, ils mangèrent… Zira ressemblait si fort à Aziraphale qu’il était facile au démon d’oublier l’impossible tragédie de la situation. Et l’humain parlait avec tellement plus de liberté, tellement moins de peur et de nervosité, que l’ange qu’il connaissait ! Il se sentait affreusement coupable de penser une chose pareille, mais, au fond, c’était presque agréable.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant en même temps que les derniers clients. Ils avaient beaucoup bu.

-Tu… tu ne peux pas con… conduire ! Bafouilla Zira en s’accrochant à l’épaule de Crowley pour se stabiliser.

Le démon aurait pu, bien sûr, mais comment l’expliquer ? Il se contenta de lever la main pour arrêter un taxi, auquel il indiqua l’adresse de la librairie.

Il ouvrit la portière et aida Zira à s’asseoir à l’arrière. L’humain aux joues rouges agrippa sa manche alors qu’il retirait sa main.

-Rentre avec moi ? Supplia-t-il en levant vers le démon deux yeux bleus, magnifiques.

Crowley recula comme si on l’avait frappé.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, murmura-t-il en refermant la portière.

Il regarda le taxi s’éloigner, emportant l’auréole blonde des cheveux de Zira Fell, et resta longtemps ainsi, immobile, bien après sa disparition. Il était seul, sous l’œil blafard de la nuit, plus seul qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Il faisait froid.

Il retourna vers sa Bentley et fonça jusqu’à son appartement. Il savait que lorsqu’il arriverait, il boirait jusqu’à perdre connaissance.

~

Zira piétinait devant la boutique du fleuriste. La pancarte, sur la porte, marquait « fermée ». Mais il était déjà midi, il aurait dû ouvrir depuis longtemps !

Pour la cinquante-deuxième fois en trois heures, il se maudit d’avoir trop bu la veille. Il n’avait qu’un souvenir flou de la fin de la soirée. Il montait dans un taxi, il agrippait la manche de Crowley, il disait quelque chose et le jeune homme s’écartait… Et s’il l’avait blessé ? S’il lui avait rappelé la perte qui le faisait encore si visiblement souffrir ?

Incapable de se tranquilliser, il avait fini par se résoudre à passer devant le fleuriste, « par hasard », histoire de l’apercevoir de loin, à travers la vitrine. Pourquoi, exactement ? Pourquoi ressentait-il si fort le besoin de le voir, de savoir qu’il était là, tout près ?

Mais la boutique était fermée.

Et s’il était parti ? S’il avait fait quelque chose de véritablement insurmontable, hier, et que Crowley avait décidé de ne plus jamais le revoir ? Pourquoi cette simple idée l’effrayait-elle autant ? Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur s’alourdir et son ventre se tordre en imaginant le fleuriste disparaître pour toujours de sa vie. C’était complètement insensé, il le connaissait depuis si peu ! Mais la peur refusait de le lâcher, comme un prédateur fermement accroché à sa proie.

Il attendit encore une demi-heure avant de retourner vers sa librairie, très lentement.

Il pourrait peut-être l’appeler… Mais ne devrait-il pas patienter un peu, avant ? N’allait-il pas paraître étouffant, s’il téléphonait maintenant, alors qu’ils s’étaient vu hier ?

Dépité, découragé par ce flot d’anxiété, il s’effondra dans son fauteuil favori et noya sa peine dans le chocolat.

~

Quatre jours. Quatre jours qu’ils passaient devant la boutique de Crowley, midi et soir. Quatre jours à longer une vitrine vide, éteinte, où des plantes attendaient, comme lui, dans le froid de l’hiver qui commençait à s’installer.

Il se sentait seul. C’est drôle, il n’avait jamais eu cette impression, avant. Certes, d’aussi loin que sa mémoire s’étende, il n’avait jamais eu d’amis proches. Il y avait bien Oscar, à l’école, Mary, à l’université… Si leurs noms lui revenaient aisément, il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de leurs visages, pas vraiment, comme des figures aperçues à travers une eau trouble. Oui, il avait connu des gens de passages, mais il ne s’était jamais véritablement attaché – pourquoi ? Il lui semblait qu’il y avait une raison à cela, mais laquelle ? – et ne s’en était pas plus mal porté. Alors pourquoi, soudain, lui venait-il l’envie de courtiser ce fleuriste si triste ? Pourquoi se surprenait-il à espérer sa présence, ses conversations, ses gestes et ses sourires si rares ? Pourquoi le silence lui paraissait-il si insoutenable aujourd’hui et le sofa de sa librairie si vide, si inutile ? _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…_

-Pourquoi tant de questions ? Cria-t-il presque en levant la tête au ciel. Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?

Mais le ciel resta muet, et il en conçut une amertume si profonde qu’il lui vint presque l’envie d’en pleurer.

-Mon ange ?

Il se retourna d’un bloc. Crowley se trouvait derrière lui, devant la porte de sa boutique, le menton dissimulé par une écharpe brune, dont les longs pans se balançait mollement dans le vent. Ses yeux étaient toujours dissimulés par ses lunettes noires et les mèches de ses cheveux, défaits, flottaient autour de ses pommettes, les dissimulant à moitié. Il avait le teint pâle, presque maladif. Zira voulut s’en inquiéter, mais, malgré lui, ses lèvres s’étaient mises à sourire. Il n’était pas partit. Il ne l’avait pas laissé.

-Crowley ! s’exclama-t-il, tout heureux, en le rejoignant. Tu as un teint abominable !

-Merci, grommela le démon d’une voix dont l’irritation n’était pas très crédible. Tu n’es pas mal non plus. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu avais l’air si triste…

-Rien, rien, le détrompa le libraire avec un geste nerveux de la main.

-Si tu as un problème…

-Rien de bien grave, je t’assure, répéta Zira, embarrassé par le manque de logique de sa propre anxiété.

Comment avouer à quelqu’un qu’on connaît depuis moins d’une semaine qu’il vous avait manqué, qu’on avait eut peur de ne plus le revoir, d’avoir tout gâché avant même d’avoir commencé ?

-Dis-moi, insista Crowley. Quelqu’un t’embêtes ? Un client ? Tu as son nom ?

_Son nom ? Il irait jusqu’à le retrouver, simplement parce qu’il m’aurait rendu triste ?_

-Je voulais simplement acheter des fleurs, dit-il doucement, et tu étais fermé.

-… Oh. Eh bien, entre, fit Crowley en poussant la porte.

-Elle n’était pas fermée à clef ? s’étonna Zira en le suivant à l’intérieur.

Étrangement, il ne faisait pas froid, dedans. Était-ce lui, ou les plantes se trouvaient-elles réellement plus droite, leurs couleurs plus brillantes et leurs pétales plus ordonnés, que lorsqu’il avait jeté un coup d’œil quelques minutes plus tôt ? Non, c’était ridicule…

-Quel genre de fleur veux-tu ? Demanda Crowley en retirant son écharpe pour l’enrouler sur une chaise, comme un serpent de laine.

-Je voudrais… Je voudrais offrir des fleurs à quelqu’un, en fait, répondit le libraire en regardant ailleurs, à la fois excité et embarrassé par son audace.

-À quelqu’un ? Répondit Crowley, un ton plus bas.

-Quelqu’un que j’ai rencontré récemment, reprit Zira.

Crowley glissa la main dans sa poche pour l’empêcher de trembler. Quelqu’un qu’il avait rencontré récemment ? C’est vrai qu’étant humain, il avait un rythme de vie beaucoup plus rapide qu’avant, et rien ne l’empêchait de sociabiliser, à présent… Il se maudit pour ces quatre derniers jours à noyer son désespoir dans un presque coma éthylique. Que ferait-il, si quelqu’un arrivait, courtisait Zira dans son dos, et…

Oui, que ferait-il ? Qu’aurait-il le droit de faire, sinon regarder, impuissant ? Si Zira était humain, il serait forcément mieux avec un autre mortel, qui comprendrait le monde comme lui, vieillirait avec lui…

-Que voudrais-tu lui dire ? Murmura-t-il, si bas qu’il s’entendit à peine.

-Je voudrais lui dire… Je voudrais lui dire que… que j’aimerais le connaître. Qu’il a l’air si habitué à la tristesse que ça me fend le cœur. Que j’aimerais bien le revoir sourire. Que j’aimerais… Je… Enfin, vous voyez.

Crowley tendit une main, la referma sur la première fleur qui passait, et la lui tendit machinalement.

-Du myosotis, encore ? s’étonna Zira en se saisissant délicatement de la tige. Oh, mais il est blanc, cette fois ! Je n’en avais jamais vu de cette couleur…

Crowley ne répondit rien. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas imaginer celui qui avait été son ange s’approcher d’un humain, lui sourire, comme il le faisait maintenant, tendre le bras, et…

Zira porta la petite fleur blanche jusqu’à son visage et la tendit en direction de Crowley, qui la regarda un instant sans comprendre.

-Zira ?

-Je sais, je sais, c’est un peu bête, d’acheter une fleur de chez toi pour te l’offrir, mais… Je n’allais pas aller chez l’un de tes concurrents ! Et s’il quelqu’un me renseignait mal ? Et si je ne choisissais pas une fleur que tu appréciais ?

-Zira, répéta Crowley, défait, est-ce que… c’est pour… moi ? Dit-il d’une toute, toute petite voix.

-Je… heu… Oui ? Répondit Zira, qui commençait à paniquer. Mais tu n’es pas obligé de…

Crowley tendit la main et se saisit du myosotis blanc, très, très doucement. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Zira, qui laissa échapper un drôle de soupir en les retirant, lentement.

-Merci, dit Crowley en la déposant au creux de sa paume. On ne m’avait jamais offert de fleur…

-Jamais ?! s’offusqua Zira. Il était temps que quelqu’un répare cette erreur !

Et, d’autorité, il prit la fleur des mains de Crowley pour la glisser dans la poche avant de ce dernier, qui s’était rigidifié.

_Oh, Aziraphale… _ Songea le démon en retenant la vague de chagrin qui menaçait de le submerger. Il aurait tant voulut que ce soit son ange, en possession de toute sa mémoire, qui accomplisse ce geste. Cet humain était lui, c’est vrai, mais pas totalement, pas  _vraiment_ . Était-il condamné à passer le reste de son existence auprès d’un imposteur, trop semblable pour le laisser oublier, ne serait-ce qu’un instant, celui qu’il ne retrouverait jamais ?

Il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de porter des lunettes noires qu’à cet instant, où il sentit ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes.

-Merci, Zira, souffla-t-il alors que le libraire s’écartait, sa main toujours tendue, comme pour retenir l’empreinte de son contact.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, au milieu de ce nouveau jardin d’Eden, déjà corrompu de tristesse.

-Je vais rentrer, finit par dire Zira en s’écartant un peu plus, son regard toujours fixé sur le myosotis blanc, à la poitrine de Crowley.

La pureté des pétales lui en rappelait une autre, beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte, si immaculée qu’elle en était presque impossible, mais… _mais quoi ?_

Il se retourna et poussa la porte d’entrée.

-Au revoir, Crowley.

-Au revoir, répondit le fleuriste, comme un adieu.

Zira se retourna au dernier moment et pinça les lèvres, incertain, avant d’ajouter d’une voix hésitante :

-Tu voudrais bien manger de nouveau avec moi ? Demain… ce soir ?

Crowley hésita. Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas. Il était resté pour vérifier si Aziraphale avait bien perdu la mémoire, et il avait  vérifié .  Il fallait qu’il coupe tous les ponts, qu’il s’écarte du libraire, pour leur éviter de souffrir à tous les deux.  Il n’avait aucune raison de rester. Aucune. Pas même ce myosotis qui lui brulait la poitrine,  pas même le regard, si hésitant et si fragile, de ce mortel aux cheveux pale et au nœud papillon dérangé. Allait-il le laisser là, comme ça, le rejeter ? En avait-il le droit, alors qu’il lui avait promis, si longtemps auparavant, d’être toujours là pour lui ? Et si Aziraphale ne revenait jamais –  _Oh, Aziraphale… _ – n’avait-il pas le droit de vivre un temps avec ce qui restait de lui, ce souvenir humain, de chair et de sang ?

-Ce soir, répondit-il, si bas qu’il s’entendit à peine. Dans la librairie.

Le sourire de Zira aurait pu illuminer une nuit d’orage.

~

De jours en jours, de semaine en semaine, une routine finit par s’installer. Zira passait tous les deux ou trois soirs devant la boutique de Crowley pour l’inviter à manger, sous un prétexte ou un autre. Le fleuriste acceptait toujours, mais ne proposait jamais. Comme il avait l’air plutôt heureux en sa présence, Zira supposait que sa retenue venait de son chagrin, de cet Autre qu’il avait perdu et qui semblait le hanter encore.

Zira se surprenait parfois à ressentir de la jalousie pour l’Autre – qu’avait-il de si spécial, de si extraordinaire, pour que Crowley l’aime autant ? – mais il finissait toujours par se reprocher ses mauvaises pensées et tentait de distraire l’évidente douleur de son ami.

Parfois, au milieu d’une conversation anodine, il prononçait une parole et voyait Crowley se tendre subitement, ses mains se crisper sur son verre et ses joues se plisser, comme s’il fermait les yeux sous ses lunettes noires. Zira s’empressait toujours de changer de sujet, dans ces cas-là, mais le regard du fleuriste restait encore longtemps dans le vide, après, comme s’il essayait de voir des choses qui n’existait pas – ou plus – et dont l’absence le blessait.

Parfois, sans prévenir, Crowley se mettait à poser des questions. _Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? Tu as déjà essayé d’entrer dans une église ? Et de boire de l’eau bénite ? __Tu aimes les huitres ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Rome ? Et de la bibliothèque d’Alexandrie ?_

Sans comprendre vraiment, Zira essayait de répondre honnêtement, mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il lui semblait toujours donner la mauvaise réponse : Crowley soupirait et changeait de sujet, la voix soudain lasse, l’air distrait. Zira ressentait toujours une blessure, dans ces moments-là, où il semblait décevoir Crowley sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi. N’était-il pas à la hauteur ? Qu’aurait-il dû répondre ? Oh, si quelqu’un pouvait le lui dire ! Il désirait si fort que Crowley l’accepte, qu’il le respecte, qu’il l’admire, même, peut-être ?

Mais c’était vain, toujours vain : à chaque fois qu’il se croyait proche de lui, il se découvrait trop loin. Et ça lui faisait mal, d’une douleur lente, insidieuse, qui le minait avec patience. Chaque jour écoulé, chaque repas passé à ses côtés, chaque discussion et chaque fin de soirée alcoolisée lui donnait plus envie d’être avec lui. Il aimait la façon qu’ils avaient d’exister lorsqu’ils étaient côte-à-côte, il aimait la manière qu’ils avaient de parler, d’échanger, de plaisanter et de rire, il aimait l’audace que Crowley lui donnait, la façon dont il l’écoutait parler, dont il l’encourageait à manger, à lire, et à faire tout ce qu’il aimait. Il aimait voir sa silhouette s’approcher à travers la vitrine de sa boutique, que l’hiver couvrait de buée. Il aimait l’entendre parler à ses clients, faire le dur pour aider une vieille dame l’instant d’après, râler puis offrir une fleur à un enfant, sans même sembler y penser, pour la simple récompense d’un sourire échangé. Il aimait sa patience et son irritation, sa façon de ne rien dire ou de trop en dévoiler, sa démarche serpentine et sa manière de s’habiller.

Il l’aimait.

Il le réalisa pleinement deux mois après leur première rencontre, alors qu’il se trouvait penché sur un manuscrit dont les mots ne cessaient de lui échapper, troublé par l’idée que le fleuriste allait bientôt arriver.

Il aimait Crowley. Il l’aimait vraiment. Son premier pas vers lui avait été poussé par de la compassion mêlée de curiosité, de fascination et d’un crush innocent. Mais il l’aimait, à présent. Comment était-ce possible, en si peu de temps ? L’intensité de ses propres sentiments lui faisait presque peur. D’où venait ce flot de tendresse, ce désir si profond et si intime, cette affection si vibrante qu’elle le faisait presque pleurer ? Il ne savait pas. C’était comme si son cœur avait reconnu immédiatement Crowley, qu’il s’était précipité à sa rencontre et s’était livré, pieds et poing liés, tout entier.

Zira gémit et referma son manuscrit. Qu’allait-il faire ? Comment savoir s’il devait agir, s’il pouvait agir ? Comment savoir si Crowley l’aimait ?

Parfois, il se surprenait à y penser, il se surprenait même à y croire. Le sourire du fleuriste était si doux lorsqu’il se posait sur lui, et ses gestes si affectueux. Il retenait toujours tout ce qu’il aimait et le regardait souvent, longtemps, sans parler, comme s’il valait la peine d’être seulement admiré. Et puis il l’appelait « mon ange », de temps en temps, comme si sa langue fourchait…

Mais si c’était l’Autre, qu’il appelait ainsi ? Et s’il ne trainait avec lui que parce qu’il lui ressemblait ? Car si Zira venait parfois à penser que Crowley l’aimait, le fleuriste ne répondait jamais à la moindre de ses avances. Il faisait semblant de ne pas saisir ses sous-entendus, « oubliait » dans la librairie les fleurs et les livres qu’il lui offrait, ne venait diner que lorsqu’il le lui proposait, et disparaissait parfois trois ou quatre jours entier sans le prévenir, comme s’il n’était pas assez important pour être tenu au courant. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de lui poser la question, directement. Mais s’il disait non ?

-Mon Dieu, soupira-t-il dans sa boutique déserte, donnez-moi la force de savoir quoi faire…

Un bruit attira son attention. Il se redressa, souriant malgré lui, et vérifia rapidement dans le miroir qu’il n’était pas trop décoiffé. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s’ouvrait et Crowley entrait. Son regard parcourut la pièce avant de tomber sur le libraire, faisant naitre sur son visage le sourire qui lui était réservé, un mélange d’affection et de tristesse vague, dont Zira ne parvenait jamais à saisir la raison.

-Bonsoir, dit-il doucement.

-Bonsoir, répondit Zira en souriant

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais s’arrêta au dernier moment et fronça le nez, l’air visiblement perplexe.

-Ça sent bon, lâcha-t-il avec suspicion. Mon ange, qu’est-ce que tu…

Le sourire de Zira s’agrandit. Il s’approcha, attrapa le poignet de fleuriste et le guida vers le fond de la boutique. Le cœur de Crowley sursauta dans sa poitrine : Zira le touchait avec une liberté, une insouciance, qu’Aziraphale ne se serait jamais permis. Et il adorait ça. Toute sa vie, sa très longue et très tumultueuse vie, il avait été en manque de contact. Il avait envie qu’on le touche, pas pour l’effleurer, comme son ange avait commencé à le faire une fois l’apocalypse passée, mais pour le toucher franchement, lui prendre la main, le poignet, l’épaule, le bras… Sentir la pression de ses doigts à travers ses vêtements, la chaleur de son corps, et se laisser guider, tout simplement. Il savait que s’il se laissait faire, Zira le laisserait même, peut-être, le prendre dans ses bras, ou déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Mais ne serait-ce pas trahir Aziraphale, de profiter de la situation pour faire ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais fait ensemble ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de se replonger dans ce dilemme, devenu tristement familier. Zira s’était arrêté, un air excité illuminant son visage rond. Entre deux étagères, une table avait été dressée, couverte d’une nappe rouge. Une chandelle éteinte patientait au milieu, entre deux assiettes blanches, face à face, chacune ornée d’une fleur de myosotis bleue.

-Tu… balbutia Crowley alors que son cœur accélérait sa course. Tu… un repas aux chandelles ?

-Parfaitement ! Répliqua Zira en lui adressant une moue décidée, comme s’il le mettait aux défis de reculer. Je me suis dit que j’essayerai de cuisiner quelque chose, ce soir. Assieds-toi, s’il te plait…

Il lui tira une chaise, sur laquelle Crowley se laissa tomber, défait.

C’était tout ce dont il avait rêvé avec Aziraphale, un petit moment de romance simple et douce, à la vieille école, celle qu’ils préféraient tous les deux. Avait-il le droit d’être heureux ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, finit-il par lâcher gauchement pour masquer son trouble, pourtant évident.

-Bien sûr que je sais cuisiner, répondit Zira, presque outré. J’aime manger, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas noté, et la nourriture n’apparait pas par miracle dans mon assiette !

Crowley sentit sa figure se décomposer.

-Non, bien sûr… murmura-t-il.

Son regard croisa celui de Zira, anxieux, et il décida de faire un effort pour sourire. Il n’avait pas le droit de le rendre malheureux. C’était encore son ange, après tout, même son âme était aussi tronquée que son prénom.

-Et que nous as-tu réparés ? Ajouta-t-il donc en s’adossant nonchalamment au dossier. Je meurs de faim.

Le visage de Zira s’illumina de joie. Crowley se prenait au jeu, enfin !

-C’est une surprise, mon cher ! s’exclama-t-il en faisant volte-face pour retourner dans la cuisine.

Crowley le regarda partir, le cœur en déroute. _Mon cher. _Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ces mots lui avaient manqué.

~

Trois heures plus tard, les assiettes étaient vides et la bouteille de vin semblait sans cesse sur le point de se terminer, sans jamais s’assécher pour autant.

-Ce que je veux dire… balbutia Crowley en levant un doigt péremptoire. Ce que je veux dire… Les abeilles. Jaunes. Noires. Toute rondes, toutes douces. Bzzzz. Bzzz. Mignonne, gentilles zabeilles.

-Mais… _hic…_ les guêpes ? Protesta Zira. Les gens y n’aiment pas… Mais c’est beau ? Taille fine… élégantes… Pourquoi pas aimer les guêpes ?

-S’t’injuste, acquiesça sombrement Crowley. Comme les serpents. Les gens n’aiment pas. Pauvres serpents.

-Moi, j’aime, répliqua Zira en reposant si fort son vert qu’une partie déborda.

-Y z’aiment pas les yeux, continua de se plaindre Crowley. Personne n’aime mes z’yeux !

-Moi, j’aime ! Répéta Zira, avec un peu plus d’intensité.

-Bah, répliqua Crowley. Tu les as jamais vu.

Zira se leva, fit le tour de la table et se pencha sur Crowley, toujours assis, qui le regardait en tremblant légèrement.

-Zira ? Demanda-t-il, tout bas.

-Tu veux bien me montrer tes yeux ? Souffla le libraire. Tu as toujours l’air loin de moi, derrière tes lunettes noires…

-Zira, tu… tu devrais… dessoûler.

Il claqua des doigts et une même grimace tordit leur deux visages. La bouteille, sur la table, se trouva aussitôt remplit. Zira ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, ni pourquoi ses idées se trouvaient soudain plus claires, mais il s’en moquait. Tout ce qui importait, c’était Crowley, qui levait vers lui un visage perdu, presque suppliant, si vulnérable qu’il sentait son cœur se serrer.

-Tu veux bien me laisser voir tes yeux ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, très doucement.

-Ils sont laids, balbutia Crowley.

-Je suis certain que c’est faux.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je suis… J’ai une maladie rare. Ils te feront peur.

-Laisse-moi en juger, s’il te plait…

Le démon ne pouvait pas répondre non, pas à ce regard-là. Mais il avait l’impression que si Zira le rejetait, s’il le traitait de monstre… Oh, oui, il était fort possible qu’il se brise.

Il hocha la tête en tremblant, les mains crispées autour de sa poitrine. _Je ne te ferais pas de mal, _songea Zira, le cœur serré. _Pourquoi as-tu si peur de moi ?_

Il se pencha un peu plus et tendit ses doigts, lentement, assez lentement pour que Crowley ait tout le temps de changer d’avis, vers les verres fumés qui protégeaient son regard. Il s’en saisit délicatement et les tira vers lui, dérangeant brièvement quelques mèches rousses.

Les yeux de Crowley étaient immenses, en dessous, grands ouverts, comme terrorisés. Ils étaient d’or et leurs pupilles noires, fendues, comme ceux des serpents. Zira sentit une drôle d’émotion le traverser, ébranlant son cœur et le cours de ses pensées. _Le regard de Crowley, enfin !_

_-_Tes yeux sont magnifiques, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Crowley battit des paupières et une larme s’échappa. Zira la cueillit du bout de son pouce, au milieu d’une caresse.

Crowley ferma les yeux, goûtant à l’ineffable chaleur de cette paume, puis se laissa basculer en avant, enfouis son visage dans le ventre de Zira, agrippa sa taille, et le serra contre lui, le plus fort possible. C’était toujours son corps, toujours son odeur, l’odeur de son ange, de l’être qu’il aimait plus que le monde lui-même. Il sentit Zira trembler sous son étreinte, puis s’immobiliser et glisser une main dans ses cheveux, qu’il caressa doucement, tandis que l’autre se posait dans son cou.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Crowley aurait pu faire durer l’instant des siècles, littéralement. Mais Zira était humain, il le savait. Alors il finit par se détacher, à regret.

Une tâche humide s’étendait sur le ventre de Zira, à l’endroit où ses yeux avaient pleuré. Il la miracula discrètement pour la faire sécher.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Zira l’invitait à se lever.

Sans mots, le libraire le guida jusqu’au sofa et l’allongea. Il aurait voulu s’asseoir à ses côtés et poser la tête de Crowley sur ses cuisses, mais n’osa pas. À la place, il prit une couverture et en recouvrit le fleuriste, qui se laissa faire, comme un enfant déboussolé.

-Ne pars pas, balbutia le démon en voyant Zira s’éloigner.

-Je ne pars pas, répondit le libraire en s’asseyant au sol, au niveau du visage de Crowley. Tu as toujours l’air si fatigué, mon cher, murmura-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser machinalement. Repose-toi un peu, s’il te plait. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Je veillerai sur ton sommeil, je te le promets. Rien ne pourra t’atteindre ou te blesser.

-C’est faux, répondit Crowley en fermant les yeux.

Il se retourna, tournant le dos à Zira, se recroquevilla dans le canapé, sous la couverture, et s’obligea à dormir, plongeant avec délice dans les limbes de l’oubli.

Zira contempla longuement sa silhouette immobile, surprenamment apaisé par le rythme de sa respiration. Crowley avait l’air tout petit, ainsi, infiniment fragile, infiniment vulnérable. Il voulait le protéger, si fort. De quoi ? Il ne savait trop. Mais il _mourrait_ d’envie de le protéger, d’empêcher quiconque de s’approcher, serait-ce le temps, le destin, ou tous les anges du Seigneur.

Les anges ? Quelle drôle de pensée. Qui voudrait empêcher un ange de l’approcher ?

Au bout d’un moment, il alla chercher sa propre couverture et se rassit à côté de Crowley, qui n’avait pas bougé, comme pétrifié. C’était la première fois que le fleuriste dormait chez lui, mais la scène lui paraissait étrangement familière, comme si elle s’était joué des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, déjà. Mais où ? Quand ? Impossible à dire.

Il ferma les yeux. À l’odeur des livres, de la couverture et de Crowley, vint se substituer l’entêtant parfum des myosotis. _Ne m’oublie pas, _soufflait_-_il_. _Mais oublier quoi ?

Bercé par l’odeur éthérée, il finit par plonger dans le sommeil. Ou, du moins, il lui semblait…

Ne s’était-il pas levé, plutôt ? Oui, il était debout, à côté du sofa, et regardait Crowley dormir. Son ami avait fini par se tourner sur le dos. Ah, non, il lisait ! Ses yeux dorés suivaient avec avidité les lignes qui se succédaient. La scène était baignée d’une lumière étrange, trop forte, trop blanche, pour être celle de la nuit. L’image était à la fois profondément familière et intrinsèquement étrangère. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était lui, sans l’être tout à fait. Il était _plus_ que lui, il était… Qu’était-il ? Mais Crowey se mettait à gémir, soudain, et une terreur sans nom balayait ses pensées, glaçant son sang dans ses veines. _Ils _venaient. Qui ? _Ils ! Ils arrivaient ! _Il fallait mettre Crowley à l’abri. _Vite ! _La lumière blanche se faisait plus forte, encore plus forte, plus douloureuse… _Crowley ! Crowley ! Laissez-le ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !_

-Laissez-le ! Crowley ! Crowley !!

-Je suis là ! Mon ange ! Je suis là !

Quelqu’un le secouait par les épaules.

-Crowley ! Sanglota-t-il, moitié appelant, moitié suppliant. Crowley !

-Je suis là, mon ange… Je suis là…

Zira ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Crowley était à quelques centimètres du sien, ses grands yeux jaunes noyés d’anxiété.

-Je suis là, répéta-t-il.

Zira s’aperçut qu’il tremblait.

-Tout va bien, mon ange, souffla Crowley en l’attirant à lui. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Tout va bien.

Et ce fut au tour de Zira de s’accrocher à son corps, de se serrer contre lui pour essayer d’oublier ce qui le hantait. La peur qu’il avait ressentit dans son songe était si forte, si intense et si _réelle_ qu’il avait l’impression de pouvoir la sentir courir sous sa peau, parasitant le rythme effréné de son cœur fatigué.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait vu dans son rêve, comme il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le parfum des myosotis continuait à l’obséder. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que Crowley était au centre de tout, de son univers, de ses doutes, de ses joies et de ses questions, et qu’il avait autant besoin de lui que l’inverse.

Le fleuriste le tira sur le sofa, qui fut soudain assez large pour eux-deux. Zira s’allongea, toujours dans l’étreinte de Crowley, et ferma les yeux. Sans que quiconque ait esquissé le moindre mouvement, il sentit une couverture se glisser sur ses épaules. Le sommeil l’emporta au moment où il entendait Crowley murmurer :

-Dors, Zira. Moi aussi, je veille sur toi.

~

Crowley s’éveilla avec le soleil. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait rêvé, mais il ne savait plus de quoi. En fait, durant quelques instants, quelques magnifiques secondes, il ne se souvint plus de rien. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il était sur le sofa, qu’il venait de se réveiller et que quelqu’un dormait dans ses bras. _Aziraphale !_

Mais au moment où le nom allait quitter ses lèvres, il s’arrêta, glissa et retomba le long de sa gorge, se fracassant violemment contre son cœur endoloris. Ce n’était pas un ange, qu’il tenait dans ses bras. Il n’en sentait pas l’aura. Il s’agissait d’un humain.

_Zira._

Tout ce qu’il avait partagé la veille, les flirts, les caresses et les étreintes, il l’avait fait avec Zira. Une part de lui – la plus envahissante – ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer que s’il avait été lui-même, Aziraphale n’aurait pas fait toutes ces choses-là. Il ne se serait pas penché sur lui pour retirer ses lunettes comme _ça_, il n’aurait pas posé sa main sur sa joue, il ne se serait pas blotti contre lui après un cauchemar…

Mais Aziraphale était Zira, désormais. Qu’est-ce qui restait de l’ange, qu’est-ce qui était né avec cette nouvelle humanité, dans l’être qui dormait encore sur sa poitrine ? Comment savoir ? Était-ce la même personne, ou deux qui se ressemblaient ? Avait-il le droit d’aimer Zira comme il aimait Aziraphale ? Avait-il le droit de s’attacher à cette audace, cet enthousiasme, cette liberté de parole et de pensée qu’avait l’humain, qu’il avait toujours plus ou moins supposé exister chez l’ange, mais toujours refoulé, toujours contrôlé ? N’était-ce pas mal, vis-à-vis d’Aziraphale, d’aimer ces nouvelles facettes de Zira ? N’était-ce pas injuste envers Zira de regretter tout ce qu’il avait perdu en perdant Aziraphale ? Comme c’était ironique, pour un démon, de se poser ces questions-là…

Il se leva, très, très doucement, et quitta le sofa. Il avait besoin d’air.

Il gribouilla un mot _« Besoin de réfléchir, reviens ce soir, C »_, ouvrit la porte, et se précipita dehors comme un prisonnier quittant sa geôle.

Hélas, sa cage n’était pas de celle dont on s’échappe facilement : où qu’il aille, elle allait avec lui. On ne peut jamais se fuir soi-même – et Dieu, comme Satan, savaient qu’il avait essayé.

Il ne repassa pas par son appartement. Tous le temps qu’il n’avait pas dépensé avec Zira ou dans sa boutique, ces deux derniers mois, il les avait passé à chercher, compulser des manuscrits, surfer sur les pages les plus obscurs du web, visiter des sorciers et sorcières, prophètes, voyantes et voyants, démons mineurs et autres créatures… Son appartement ressemblait au bureau d’une cellule de complotistes enragés, submergé de livres, plans, formules et divers papiers accrochés un peu partout. En vain. Il avait appelé Adam, qui avait hélas perdu tous ses pouvoirs, et Anathème, qui n’avait même pas su comment le conseiller. Il avait même hésité des nuits entières avant de tenter de contacter En-Haut ou En-Bas, avant de renoncer. Ils ne l’aideraient jamais, surtout si c’était de leur faute. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer.

À la place, il bifurqua vers Saint-James et s’assit sur un banc. _Leur_ banc. Quelques canards virent s’enquérir de sa santé et du contenu de ses poches, légèrement déboussolés par l’absence de l’Être-Aux-Miettes-De-Brioche, sensé accompagné en permanence Le-Sombre-Mais-Gentil-Non-Humain qui errait depuis des générations et des générations (de canards) dans ce parc-là, à cet endroit précis.

Crowley voulut les envoyer balader, mais se ravisa au dernier moment et leur miracula quelques miettes de cake, qui furent fortement appréciées.

La place vide, à côté de lui, semblait irradier.

Finalement, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la solitude de ce banc, il se leva et se mit à marcher, déchiré par le dilemme qui hantait ses pensées.

Zira avait l’air de vouloir… une relation. Avec lui. Devait-il accepter ? Pouvait-il ? Voulait-il ? Toujours les mêmes questions, encore, et encore… L’abandonner ? Le quitter, le surveiller de loin ? Rester avec lui, l’aimer, le regarder vieillir et le perdre – encore ? Grappiller quelques dernières miettes de bonheur avec Zira, avant que tout soit terminé et qu’il soit seul à jamais ? En avait-il le droit ?

Il marcha longtemps, ce matin-là, si longtemps que le soleil atteignit son zénith et commença à décliner.

Lorsqu’il s’arrêta, il était revenu devant le banc.

Il fit volte-face et couru jusqu’à la librairie. Le temps était désormais son plus précieux trésor : il n’avait pas une seconde à gaspiller.

~

La porte le reconnu et débloqua instinctivement la poignée. Crowley l’ouvrit en grand, tout essoufflé. Zira était là, planté au milieu du salon, stupéfait. Le démon s’approcha de lui, retira ses lunettes, posa ses mains sur ses joues, et l’embrassa.

L’instant de choc passé, Zira agrippa ses cheveux et l’embrassa en retour, plus fort, plus passionnément. Sa langue s’infiltra entre ses lèvres, enflammant les braises du désir, tandis que ses doigts glissaient des cheveux au cou, au dos, à la taille…

-Crowley, souffla-t-il en s’écartant, un accent émerveillé dans sa voix légèrement rauque.

-Nous n’aurons jamais assez de temps, murmura le démon en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser sur sa joue, son front, ou le coin de ses lèvres. Tout n’est pas parfait. Mais je ne peux pas être sans toi, Zira… Si tu veux de moi, je…

Zira enferma ses lèvres dans les siennes et l’embrassa encore, rendu à moitié fou par l’avalanche des sentiments qui se précipitaient en même temps dans sa poitrine, comme s’ils avaient patienté des années, compressés dans un coin de son esprit, des siècles, des millénaires, même, dans l’attente de cet instant. Ses mains relevèrent la chemise de Crowley pour s’infiltrer contre sa peau – oh, la chaleur, la douceur de cette peau ! – tandis que son genou se glissait entre les jambes du fleuriste, qui émit le gémissement d’une biche coincée par un chasseur.

Ils basculèrent sur le sofa, Crowley pressé sous les baisers de Zira, qui continuait à le déshabiller, froissant le tissu et caressant la peau dans la même vagues de mouvements désordonnés.

-Oh, Crowley, Crowley… soufflait-il en embrassant son ventre nu, laissant son ami frissonner sous l’effet de ses lèvres et de son souffle chaud, si près de la peau. Je t’aime… Je t’aime tellement…

-Je t’aime, répéta Crowley, comme un écho, en fermant les yeux.

Zira remonta pour déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières tandis que ses doigts s’acharnaient toujours, en bas, à défaire son pantalon. Il l’embrassa sur la joue, au coin de la bouche, au creux du cou, où la peau était chaude et douce. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir son corps se presser contre le sien, l’enserrer, l’étreindre comme s’il risquait de disparaître, comme si ce qu’ils vivaient n’était pas tout à fait possible, pas tout à fait vrai.

-Je t’aime, répéta Zira en se pressant un peu plus contre lui, sa main désordonnant avec délice le flot de ses boucles rousses. Oh, Crowley…

-Aziraphale, je t’aime… murmura Crowley en l’embrassant.

Quelque chose de froid heurta Zira, quelque chose qui le transperça de part en part, l’envoyant valser sur le plancher, les vêtements froissés – le cœur aussi.

-Pardon ? Balbutia-t-il.

Crowley se redressa, ébouriffé, à moitié nu, un air désespéré sur chacun de ses traits.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans parler, Crowley mesurant petit à petit l’énormité de son erreur, Zira prenant conscience, lentement, du pic brûlant qui s’enfonçait dans son cœur.

-Aziraphale ? Bégaya-t-il finalement, la voix hachée. Qui est Aziraphale ?

Crowley ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Que répondre ? _Toi et pas toi à la fois ? L’ange que tu as été ? Mon meilleur ami, mon amour ? Mon cher Ennemi et plus fidèle allié ?_

-C’est… C’est l’autre, reprit Zira en reculant légèrement, toujours assis, comme un animal blessé s’éloignant du danger. L’autre… celui que tu as perdu. Tu l’aimes encore ?

Crowley n’eut pas à répondre. Une grosse larme coula sur la joue de Zira.

-Tu l’aimes plus que moi ? Dit-il d’une toute, toute petite voix.

_Oui, _ se rendit compte Crowley, coupable. Il aimait Zira et son humanité, mais Aziraphale lui manquait tellement _, tellement, _ que  c ’en était presque insupportable.

Zira étrangla un sanglot.

-Est-ce que c’est parce que nos noms se ressemblent ? Lâcha-t-il, les poings serrés. C’est pour ça que tu sors avec moi ? Toutes nos conversations, tout… tu ne voyais que lui en moi ?

Crowley ne savait pas quoi dire. Il préférait regarder le monde s’écrouler. Une fois que tout serait à terre, que tout serait mort, peut-être cesserait-il enfin d’avoir mal.

-Tu es… commença Zira avant de bloquer un autre sanglot. Je te déteste, dit-il d’une voix grave, pleine de certitude. Je te hais. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, jamais, jamais, jamais. Va-t’en.

Et comme Crowley ne bougeait pas, il serra les poings et se mit à hurler, les joues mouillées de larmes :

-VA-T’EN !

Crowley se leva, finalement. Il ne sait pas trop d’où venait la force qui le faisait tenir debout. Il se sentait si vide, si faible, qu’il aurait logiquement dû s’écrouler et ne plus jamais rebouger. Ses pieds le dirigèrent vers la porte, ses habits se défroissant au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait, ses cheveux se tirant d’eux-mêmes pour s’attacher, et ses lunettes réapparaissant miraculeusement sur son nez. Zira ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, effrayés.

-Qu’est-ce que… balbutia-t-il. Comment est-ce possible ? Qu’est-ce que tu es ?!

Crowley avait atteint la porte. Il s’arrêta, retira ses lunette s , et posa sur lui deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues.

-Un monstre.

Puis il sortit.

~

Crowley ne savait pas où il allait. Il marchait, tout simplement. Il marchait, parce qu’il savait que s’il s’arrêtait, il allait s’écrouler et possiblement ne plus jamais se relever. Il marchait droit devant lui, bousculant les passants, miraculant les voitures sur le côté. Il marchait vers la sortie de la ville et comptait continuer ainsi, tout droit, jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu’il réussirait à oublier Aziraphale ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu’il serait un bon partenaire pour Zira ? Il n’avait jamais été bon pour personne. Pas même pour lui.

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait froid. Un orage gronda, quelque part, et il se mit à pleuvoir. Mais pas une pluie battante et dramatique, non, une petite bruine désagréable qui imbiba ses vêtements et le glaça jusqu’aux os. Et s’il laissait son corps mourir ? Ah, mais il retournerait en Enfer et se ferait torturer pour l’éternité par Belzébuth et sa clique… Un véritable suicide ferait mieux l’affaire. Eau bénite ? Il avait épuisé le contenu de son thermos tartan mais, après tout, lorsqu’on ne se soucie pas de sa sécurité, il n’était pas si difficile de trouver de l’eau sanctifiée…

Il s’arrêta devant une église. Les anges de pierre, sur la face, lui jetaient un regard vide, mauvais.

_Mourir_. Était-ce vraiment ce qu’il voulait ? _Disparaitre._

Crowley aimait la vie. Il l’avait toujours aimé, malgré la douleur et les insécurités, malgré les horreurs et les pertes renouvelées. C’était une des choses qu’il partageait avec Aziraphale, d’ailleurs, l’amour du monde, des choses, des hommes.

Il s’assit sur les marches, sous l’ange de pierre au regard vide, au visage froid, qui ouvrait les bras. La pluie commença à s’intensifier, battant de plus en plus violemment les pavés. Il retira ses lunettes et offrit au ciel furieux son visage nu, vulnérable. Et il pleura, avec le monde, pour tout ce qui était disparu, tout ce qui avait été, tout ce qui ne serait jamais.

~

Zira pleurait aussi, à l’autre bout de la ville. Recroquevillé sur son canapé, les poings crispés dans ses cheveux, il ne pouvait simplement plus s’arrêter. Sa peine était si grande, si violente et si profonde qu’il s’en trouvait submergé, balloté par des flots qui l’emportaient et le secouait sans pitié, sans espoir de repos. Il ne connaissait Crowley que depuis deux mois pourtant, pourquoi l’idée qu’il ne l’aime pas, qu’il l’ai seulement utilisé, lui faisait si horriblement mal ? Son chagrin lui semblait presque étranger, comme s’il venait d’un autre, un autre infiniment plus vieux, infiniment, désespérément plus amoureux de Crowley. Quelqu’un dont la présence s’alliait au parfum des myosotis, qui ne cessait d’occuper ses pensées.

Crowley lui manquait déjà. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était tellement, tellement en colère contre lui ! Il n’avait pas le _droit_ de faire ce qu’il avait fait, d’entrer dans sa vie et la déchirer de l’intérieur, comme un insecte dans une poupée de chiffon. Il n’avait pas le droit de l’embrasser, de l’embrasser comme _ça_ – oh, l’empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes ! La chaleur de son corps ! De sa peau ! La vulnérabilité de son être, offert, tremblant presque sous ses caresses ! Il le désirait depuis si longtemps, si horriblement longtemps ! Il le désirait depuis, depuis…

L’espace d’un instant, si infime qu’il exista à peine, il vit des images, des parfums, aussi flous que des lambeaux de songes. _Était-ce Rome, cette odeur d’olive, de poussière, de vin ? Était-ce Paris, ce goût de sucre, de pâte à crêpe, de chocolat ? Était-ce…_ Rien. Les sensations étaient déjà parties, emportées par un flot de rien, de vide, d’absence. Il avait l’impression, l’horrible impression, de manquer d’une partie de lui-même, comme d’un membre violemment amputé.

Il se leva en tremblant, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Des larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues, laissant deux trainées lisses, brillantes, sur sa peau rougie d’avoir été trop essuyée.

Un bruit le fit se retourner. Deux personnes se tenaient dans l’entrée de la boutique. Étrange, il croyait avoir fermé… Ah, mais Crowley n’avait certainement pas verrouillé, en partant.

Il essaya de ne pas songer à ces yeux étranges, ou à sa déclaration – _un monstre. _Quelque chose en lui se révoltait à cette parole, quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas bien à comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, lança-t-il aux nouveaux venus en essuyant les larmes qui, comme commandée par un réflexe de survie millénaire, s’arrêtèrent. Je suis fermée. Revenez un autre jour.

-Oh, nous ne prendrons pas beaucoup de votre temps, répondit le plus grand, un individu tout habillé de blanc, dont le sourire, légèrement trop grand, dérangea profondément Zira. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu’un.

-C’est très z’urgent, affirma la deuxième personne, dont la figure androgyne se trouvait à moitié dissimulée par une tignasse noire, sous laquelle perçait un regard dangereux. Une question de vie z’ou de mort…

-Oh, dans ce cas, convint Zira, qui n’envisageait pas la possibilité de ne pas venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. De qui s’agit-il ?

-Vous le connaissez certainement, reprit l’homme au sourire de crocodile en faisant un pas en avant. Il porte en permanence des lunettes noires, pour cacher ses yeux de serpents. Il se fait appeler Crowley, Anthony J. Crowley.

-Sa voiture est encore devant votre librairie, ajouta son compadre à l’étrange zozotement.

Le cœur de Zira manqua un battement. Ses mains étaient devenues moites, ses yeux fuyants. Un liquide glacé courraient dans ses veines, répandant sur son passage des ondes de frayeur pure. Mais c’était insensé : il n’avait jamais vu ces gens, il n’avait aucune raison de penser qu’ils lui veuillent du mal.

-Et si je savais de qui vous parliez, répondit-il, prudemment, à quoi vous servirait cette information ?

-À l’arrêter, répondit sombrement l’homme en blanc.

Il soupira, comme s’il regrettait d’avoir à poursuivre cette conversation, et fit encore un pas dans la pièce, occupant le centre de l’espace.

-Cet homme est dangereux, Monsieur Fell. Cela fait des années qu’il est poursuivit par les autorités, pour des crimes si grave que j’ose à peine vous en parler.

-Je… Je ne vous crois pas, balbutia Zira en reculant instinctivement comme pour se protéger.

-Allons, reprit l’autre, que savez-vous de lui ? Depuis quand le connaissez-vous ?

-Je… deux mois, répondit le libraire d’une voix hésitante (ça ne faisait vraiment pas plus longtemps ?)

-Que vous a-t-il dit sur sa vie ? Son enfance, son parcours, l’apprentissage de son métier, ou même son lieu de résidence ?

Zira fouilla désespérément sa mémoire, rejouant en accéléré toutes leurs conversations.

-Rien, admit-il, misérablement.

L’autre soupira encore, tristement.

-Cet homme est un dangereux manipulateur, intervint l’individu de noir vêtu. Il s’incruste dans la vie des gens sous de faux prétexte et les poussent à s’investir dans des relations qui les détruisent, juste pour le plaisir. N’avez-vous pas l’impression que vous vous êtes mis à trop le fréquenter, brusquement ? N’a-t-il pas cessé de vous contacter des jours entiers, vous faisant souffrir son absence, pour réapparaitre subitement ?

-Je… Je… balbutia Zira.

Effectivement, il s’était plusieurs fois étonné de la vitesse à laquelle ses sentiments s’étaient développés pour Crowley, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu comme quelque chose de mal, avant maintenant. Était-ce possible qu’il se soit trompé si fort ?

-C’est aussi un menteur, reprit l’homme blanc, celui que Zira trouvait le plus terrifiant. Il fait semblant de s’attacher, mais, croyez-moi, il en est naturellement incapable.

_C’est vrai, _ songea Zira avec un serrement de cœur.  _Il m’a menti. Il m’a fait croire qu’il m’aimait, alors qu’il en aimait un autre. Il était prêt à me laisser l’embrasser, lui faire l’amour, alors que…_ Oh, comme ces pensées faisaient mal ! Quelque chose de gros pesait sur sa poitrine, quelque chose qui pesait aussi sur ses pensées, quelque chose de si lourd qu’il risquait à tout instant de se fêler sous son poids.

-Et s’il revenait ? Reprit le deuxième personnage en s’approchant de lui, une sorte d’étrange bourdonnement au fond de la voix. Si vous étiez obliger de lui reparler ?

Zira tentait vainement de ne pas trembler, la gorge serrée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Non, il ne  _pouvait pas_ revoir Crowley, il ne pouvait pas, c’était trop douloureux.

-Nous allons l’arrêter, reprit la personne en noire, si proche de lui qu’elle pouvait presque le toucher. Nous allons l’arrêter pour ses crimes, le jucher, le condamner, et vous n’aurez plus jamais à le revoir.

-Le juger ? Répéta faiblement Zira.

-Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal, appuya l’autre d’une voix presque paternelle, mais il faut que quelqu’un stoppe ce démon. Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide, Monsieur Fell.

-Je ne peux pas… je…

Ils étaient autour de lui, à présent. Ils n’étaient que deux, mais Zira se sentait encerclé, jugé, vulnérable, affreusement nerveux, sans savoir pourquoi. Il n’avait rien fait de mal ! Oh, par pitié, qu’ils s’en aillent, et que cette infernale douleur, dans sa poitrine, cesse enfin !

-Il vous suffira de rien, Monsieur Fell, le rassura l’être à la voix bourdonnante. Envoyez-lui un message, tout simplement. Dites-lui de vous retrouver à Saint-James,  sur le banc qui fait face au pont,  le plus tôt possible.

-Je…

Zira se mordit la lèvre, incertain.

-Vous n’allez pas lui faire de mal ?

-Voyons, Monsieur Fell, n’avez-vous pas confiance dans les autorités ?

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Zira par automatisme.

Quelque chose, enfouis au plus profond de sa conscience, lui hurlait qu’il _ devait_ obéir aux autorités. Il  _devait_ avoir confiance en eux.

L’homme lui tendit le téléphone de la boutique. Détaché de la réalité, Zira se vit le prendre et composer le numéro de Crowley.

Il ne fallut qu’une sonnerie, à peine, pour que l’autre réponde.

-Mon a… Zira ?

Il allait dire « mon ange », encore ! Un sursaut de colère prit Zira. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il  l’appeler par ce surnom, le surnom qu’il donnait à l’Autre, la personne qu’il aimait réellement ?

-Zira, que se passe-t-il ? s’inquiéta Crowley à l’autre bout du fil.

-J’ai besoin de te voir, répondit Zira d’une traite. Rendez-vous à Saint James. Sur le banc qui fait face au pont.

Crowley eut comme un hoquet de surprise.

-Notre banc ? Mais, tu…

- _Notre _ banc ?! Répéta Zira. Qu’est-ce…

On lui arracha le combiné. Il entendit distinctement Crowley l’appeler, inquiet, avant que la conversation ne soit coupée.

L’homme en blanc souriait, un sourire trop grand, trop faux, trop menaçant. Il lâcha le téléphone, qui s’écrasa sur le plancher avec un bruit brisé.

-Merci Aziraphale, ricana-t-il. Après toutes ces années, tu nous auras  enfin servis à quelque chose.

-Qu’est-ce que… balbutia Zira en s’approchant de lui.

L’homme posa une main sur sa poitrine et le poussa en arrière, si fort que le libraire trébucha et tomba. Le visiteur s’agenouilla, son odieux sourire toujours vissé sur sa face.

-Nous allons détruire Crowley, souffla-t-il avec délectation.

-En le torturant un peu avant, précisa son acolyte, toujours debout.

-Chacun son châtiment, rit l’autre en se redressant, laissant Zira sur le plancher, décomposé.

Ils rirent en voyant sa tête et firent volte-face pour sortir, laissant le libraire se recroqueviller sur lui-même, complètement perdu. La porte claqua, renvoyant la boutique au silence et à l’obscurité. Dehors, la nuit était tombée.

Les mots dansaient dans l’esprit de l’humain, des mots qui flambaient et brûlaient, le consumant de l’intérieur. _Merci, Aziraphale. _Pourquoi l’avait-il appelé ainsi ? Qui était cet Aziraphale ? Qui ?! _Nous allons détruire Crowley. _Ils avaient menti, ils avaient dit qu’ils ne lui feraient pas de mal ! _Nous allons détruire Crowley. _Qu’allaient-ils faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Détruire Crowley. _Non ! Non, non, non, il n’avait jamais voulu ça, jamais ! Jamais ! _Le torturer. _Torturer Crowley ?! Non ! Oh, non, Seigneur, non ! _Tu nous auras enfin servis à quelque chose. Détruire Crowley._

-NON ! Hurla Zira en se recroquevillant un peu plus, terrassé par la force de ses sentiments, de ses pensées qui s’entredéchiraient dans sa tête, de ses mots qui se répétaient, encore, encore, de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à ce que les voix se déforment et deviennent autre chose, d’autres voix, d’autres mots, d’autres sensations – mais quoi, quoi ? Il ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait pas. Il avait l’impression qu’il se fêlait sous l’assaut de ces images qui s’entrechoquaient, qu’il allait se briser ou imploser, déchiré de l’intérieur par toutes ces choses qui voulaient sortir, ces choses qu’il ne comprenait pas mais qui luttaient avec désespoir pour se faire entendre, pour prendre le dessus, pour qu’il cesse d’entendre ces deux mots, _détruire Crowley._

Il voulut se relever, mais le monde tanguait autour de lui, les images se mouvaient, se dissolvaient, comme un verre d’eau lancé sur une aquarelle. Les couleurs se fondaient les unes dans les autres, la chaleur s’arrachait à sa peau, les sensations disparaissaient une à une, et un seul parfum persistait, un parfum impossible, qui saturait son âme au point de le rendre ivre, de le libérer ou de l’empoisonner. _Myosotis. Ne m’oublie pas._

Il ne se sentit pas tomber, mais il sentit sa tête heurter quelque chose, il sentit la douleur s’infiltrer dans ses pensées et, comme un œuf fêlé, ses souvenirs s’échapper par la brèche de sa mémoire pour se répandre, enfin, dans le royaume qui leur revenait.

~

_2 mois plus tôt._

Aziraphale jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Crowley, allongé sur le sol de son arrière court, tendait les mains dans sa direction, comme un aveugle ou un blessé. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. _Je te protégerai, _se promit-il en rentrant dans la librairie.

Il sentit aussitôt la différence. Le lieu avait été sanctifié, comme une Église. C’était absurde, vraiment, la bénédiction ne durerait pas longtemps. Du moins, il l’espérait, car il n’avait pas l’intention de renoncer à la présence d’un certain démon…

Il atteignit le salon au moment où Gabriel se matérialisait. Aziraphale se sentit frémir malgré lui, une boule familière au creux de l’estomac. Comment oublier des millénaires à craindre son supérieur, à vouloir être reconnu de lui, sans jamais rien obtenir de plus que des critiques déguisées et des reproches directement plantés dans son estime ?

-Aziraphale, lâcha l’archange d’une voix ennuyée, comme un patron recevant dans son bureau le plus minable de ses employés.

-Gabriel, répondit l’intéressé en serrant les poings, décidé à protéger celui qui se trouvait dans l’arrière-cour de sa boutique.

-Pas besoin de faire cette tête, ricana Gabriel. Tu n’arriverais pas à te montrer menaçant si ta vie en dépendait. Qui est l’imbécile qui a pu penser à t’assigner au Jardin, vraiment ?

Aziraphale se contenta de miraculer une épée dans sa main et de s’approcher d’un pas.

-Tu n’es pas le bienvenu ici, lâcha-t-il en pointant l’arme sur lui.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Aziraphale ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose lorsqu’un cri retentit, dans son dos.

-Crowley ! s’exclama-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l’empêchant d’avancer. Une main à la poigne si ferme qu’elle aurait pu l’écraser sans effort.

-Laisse Belzébuth s’en charger, dit Gabriel avec une délectation évidente.

-Laissez-le, supplia l’ange. Laissez-le, je vous en prie !

Gabriel le tira en arrière. Avant qu’il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Aziraphale était entré dans le portail et, pour la deuxième fois en bien trop peu de temps, inopinément transporté jusqu’au Paradis.

Une sensation de vide et de froid le prit aussitôt. Tout était si blanc. La lumière n’avait pas de chaleur, pas de couleur, les formes ne portaient aucune ombre, l’air aucune odeur.

Étrange : il n’était pas dans la salle de transfert habituelle. À la place, il se trouvait coincé dans une sorte de boite en verre, juste assez grande pour qu’il puisse tendre les bras de chaque côté. Ils avaient pris une sorte de porte arrière, de cela, Aziraphale était certain. Gabriel agissait-il en secret ?

Toutes ces questions s’évanouirent lorsqu’il se retourna et vit Crowley.

Le démon était nu, attaché à une chaise, ligoté, bâillonné, couvert de bleus, de coupures et de brûlures, son sang sillonnant sa peau pour s’égoutter, lentement, sur le sol blanc. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, tombé sur sa poitrine, dissimulé par ses cheveux défaits.

-CROWLEY ! Hurla Aziraphale en écrasant ses poings sur la paroi de verre. CROWLEY !

Le démon ne bougea pas.

-CROWLEY ! Hurla encore l’ange paniqué en martelant de plus belle les parois de sa cage.

Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête. Gabriel venait d’apparaitre, son insupportable sourire visé sur la face. Des gouttes de sang maculaient ses vêtements blancs. Aziraphale sentit autant de piques lui transpercer le cœur. _Oh, Crowley, mon Crowley… _Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? _Oh, Seigneur, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, prenez tout ce que vous voulez, mais aidez Crowley !_

-Enfin réveillé, Aziraphale ? Lança Gabriel.

-Tu as manqué tout le fun, enchaîna Belzébuth d’un ton ennuyé, ses mouches bourdonnant avec acharnement autour de ses cheveux abîmés.

Elle s’approcha du démon enchaîné, agrippa une touffe de cheveux roux avec un dégoût évident et lui releva la tête brutalement. Les larmes de sang barraient les joues de Crowley, depuis ses paupières creuses jusqu’à son menton écorché. Un sanglot échappa à Aziraphale, qui tomba à genoux. _Ses yeux… _ Il revit en flash les yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues qu’il aimait tant, il songea à la douleur… Un deuxième sanglot lui perça la poitrine, suivit d’un troisième et d’un quatrième. Il aurait pu s’allonger et pleurer jusqu’à la fin des temps, mais il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine et se força à s’arrêter : il ne pouvait pas s’effondrer, pas maintenant. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen d’aider Crowley.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix cassée.

Gabriel s’approcha et se planta devant lui, à quelques centimètres de la paroi transparente. Belzébuth lâcha la tête de Crowley, qui retomba sur sa poitrine, et vint se planter à ses côtés, l’air mécontente.

-Nous voulons faire un exemple, répliqua Gabriel. Nous ne pouvons vous tuer à l’eau bénite ou au feu infernaux, soit. Dieu ne semble pas t’avoir fait Chuter pour tes fautes, qui le mériteraient pourtant largement, admettons. Mais il y a un autre moyen de vous faire payer, quelque chose qui suffirait à effrayer le reste de nos armées respectives, qui les convaincraient de ne plus jamais se rebeller…

-Puisque vous zzz’aimez tant la Terre, ricana Belzébuth, pourquoi ne pas y adopter un mode de vie adapté ?

Aziraphale ouvrit des yeux épouvantés.

-Vous voulez dire… Mais ce n’est qu’une légende ! Une histoire pour les soldats, un moyen de les tenir en laisse !

-Les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité, le contredit tranquillement Gabriel. Qui n’a pas entendu parler de Kodarmon, l’ange qui, humilié par sa défaite avec un démon, se jugeant soi-même indigne de son rang, a renoncé à sa Grâce pour vivre et mourir la vie répugnante et limitée des humains ? Puisque tu sembles apprécier si fort les mortels, Aziraphale, pourquoi n’arracherais-tu pas ta Grâce toi-même ? Je veux te voir souffrir, le reste de ta courte et pathétique vie, je veux te voir regretter ce que tu as perdu et trainer à nos pieds, nous supplier de te reprendre…

-Non ! Répondit Aziraphale, épouvanté, en se terrant au fond de sa cage.

Belzébuth soupira et fit un pas sur le côté, libérant l’horrible vision de Crowley attaché, torturé.

-Soit tu le fais, reprit tranquillement Gabriel, soit nous continuons à le torturer. Car c’est bien lui ton maître, n’est-ce pas, c’est lui qui t’as corrompu, qui a fait de toi son jouet ? Tu ne peux pas supporter de le voir souffrir, car sans lui, tu n’es rien.

-Parce que je l’aime ! Protesta Aziraphale, les larmes aux yeux.

Gabriel et Belzébuth eurent un mouvement de recul, visiblement dégoutés.

-Aimer un démon ? Lâcha l’archange. Quel concept idiot. Réveille-toi, Aziraphale, ce n’est simplement pas dans l’ordre de l’univers.

Aziraphale baissa la tête, déjà vaincu.

-Si j’arrache ma Grâce, murmura-t-il, tout bas, vous le libérerez ?

-Oui, répondit Belzébuth. Nous feront un pacte sur nos âmes.

Aziraphale releva la tête, résolu.

-Alors je le ferais.

-Formidable ! Approuva Gabriel en claquant des doigts.

Une feuille blanche apparut, couverte de trois lignes seulement. Il la plaqua sur la vitre pour que l’ange captif puisse la lire.

« L’Archange Gabriel et le Démon Belzébuth s’engagent à libérer le démon qu’iels ont capturé aujourd’hui et à ne plus jamais l’approcher ou chercher à lui nuire. En échange, l’ange Aziraphale s’engage à renoncer à sa Grâce. »

Aziraphale jeta un dernier regard au Crowley inanimé, ensanglanté, qui lui faisait face. Comme il devait avoir mal ! Comme il devait avoir peur ! _Je te sauverai, _songea-t-il, résolument, en claquant des doigts.

Sa signature apparut sur le contrat, sous les noms de ses deux tortionnaires, qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Crowley disparut.

-Qu’est-ce que… Balbutia Aziraphale.

-Pauvre petit, s’amusa Gabriel. Ce n’était qu’une image, une illusion. Nous n’avons capturé aucun démon, aujourd’hui…

Aziraphale allait répondre, lorsqu’une douleur le plia en deux. Il hurla en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, déchiré par ses propres pouvoirs, par sa Grâce cherchant à se nier elle-même. Il se sentit partir, aspiré de l’intérieur par un gouffre immense, un vide qui allait en s’aggravant, aspirant la source même de ce qu’il était.

Il eut le temps d’entendre Gabriel rire avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

~

Crowley était toujours assit sur les marches de l’église, le ciel pleurant avec acharnement sur ses joues, lorsque son portable vibra. Il le sortit par réflexe et faillit s’étrangler en reconnaissant le visage du contact affiché. Son cœur dérapa alors qu’il décrochait, miraculant un parapluie noir au-dessus de ses cheveux trempés.

-Mon a… Zira ? s’exclama-t-il, se reprenant au dernier moment.

Et s’il lui restait une chance ? Il sentit presque Zira se tendre, à l’autre bout du fils, et se maudit intérieurement.

-J’ai besoin de te voir, lâcha le libraire. Rendez-vous à Saint James, sur le banc qui fait face au pont.

Le cœur de Crowley cessa momentanément de battre. Se pourrait-il…

-Notre banc ? Mais tu…

-_Notre _banc ? Le coupa Zira, visiblement surprit. Qu’es-ce…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Crowley entendit un froissement, comme un téléphone qu’on arracha, puis un _crac_ retentissant et un silence, glaçant.

Quelqu’un était avec Zira.

Il se leva et se mit à courir, abandonnant son parapluie, luttant contre la pluie qui lui battait le visage, courir en direction du point de rendez-vous, complètement paniqué à l’idée de ce qu’il pourrait y trouver.

~

Zira n’était pas là. La pluie s’était calmé et la nuit légèrement éclaircie, permettant au démon de faire cette triste constatation. Il était seul devant le banc. Il sentait bien une présence angélique – ou, en tout cas, la présence de _quelque chose_ d’assez fort pour lui donner la nausée – mais il ne s’agissait pas d’une personne. Un crucifix perdu, peut-être, ou une nouvelle église en construction, tout près ? Il ne pouvait y réfléchir calmement, obnubilé par sa conversation avec Zira.

Pourquoi lui avoir donné rendez-vous ici ? S’était-il souvenu de quelque chose ? Voulait-il le retrouver en secret pour s’enfuir avec lui ? À moins, au contraire, qu’il veuille le chasser, lui demander de ne plus jamais l’approcher…

-Bonsoir, lâcha une voix, une voix qui n’était _définitivement_ pas celle de Zira, une voix qui bourdonnait légèrement en écho.

Crowley fit volte-face, l’estomac tordu par la peur. Belzébuth sortit de l’ombre, son couvre-chef se découpant dans la nuit comme la silhouette d’un monstre informe.

-Toujours dehors à cette heure ? Lâcha une autre voix, dans son dos.

Crowley se retourna. _Gabriel_.

-Où est Aziraphale ? lança-t-il, plus désespéré qu’il n’aurait voulut le montrer.

-Chez lui, répondit tranquillement Gabriel. Au Paradis.

-Vous l’avez… hoqueta Crowley, terrorisé à l’idée de son ange enfermé, torturé, ou soumis une nouvelle fois aux flammes de l’enfer.

-Nous lui avons donné une deuxième chance, en effet, répliqua Gabriel. Ce n’était pas un si mauvais élément, avant qu’il ne vienne sur Terre. Et puis, le Pardon est au centre de notre message, n’est-ce pas ?

-Mais pas du nôtre, reprit Belzébuth en s’approchant, forçant Crowley à reculer jusqu’au banc. Nous avons donc trouvé un accord.

-Nous rendions à Aziraphale sa Grâce et sa place au Paradis… enchaîna Gabriel, comme un comédien habitué à finir les répliques de son partenaire.

-… Et, en échange, reprit Belzébuth, il prouvait sa loyauté en livrant à l’Enfer le démon Crowley, enchaîné, incapable de se défendre.

-Que voulez-vous…

Crowley voulut faire en pas vers elle et comprit aussitôt.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Les deux puissances occultes sourirent en regardant le sol. Il les imita, constatant ce qu’il avait déjà compris : un cercle runique avait été tracé, un cercle dessiné par un ange pour capturer un démon. Il devait être visible pour fonctionner et était facilement détectable à ceux qui pouvaient en sentir l’aura, ce qui le rendait, habituellement, presque inefficace. Sauf, évidemment, quand la proie visée était trop distraite pour s’en soucier…

-Aziraphale n’aurait jamais… balbutia-t-il, dévasté par les raisonnements qui défilaient dans ses pensées.

-Même pour retrouver sa Grâce ? Répliqua Gabriel d’un ton suggérant qu’il fallait se rendre à l’évidence.

Crowley ferma les bras autour de son torse pour s’empêcher de trembler. Il avait froid, soudain, horriblement froid. Aziraphale… Que représentait-il, pour l’ange ? Il s’était si souvent posé cette question… Il savait qu’Aziraphale l’appréciait, l’aimait même, mais à quel point ? Au point de renoncer à sa nature angélique, à ses pouvoirs et à l’immortalité ? Pour _lui_ ?

Il tomba à genoux.

C’était ridicule et il le savait. Bien sûr qu’Aziraphale choisirait sa Grâce au piteux démon qu’il était, un démon qui avait involontairement profité de sa nature nouvellement mortelle pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui et lui briser le cœur. Bien sûr qu’il le haïrait.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid lui toucher le menton et lui relever la tête. Gabriel avait fait apparaître ses ailes, dont les trois paires, immaculés, luisaient sans rien éclairer. Il tenait une lance dans sa main, une lance dont la pointe commençait à chauffer contre la peau de Crowley. Le démon voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour riposter, arrêter le temps, invoquer un bouclier, n’importe quoi, mais s’aperçut qu’il ne pouvait pas. Dans le cercle runique, ses miracles n’arrivaient pas à se matérialiser.

Il hurla lorsque la lance bénite commença à lui brûler la chair, et il hurla encore en imaginant qu’Aziraphale ait pu le livrer.

~

Le libraire s’éveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un hurlement.

-Crowley ! Appela-t-il en se redressant, son regard fouillant frénétiquement les environs.

Il était toujours chez lui. La lumière était éteinte, mais il n’en avait pas besoin pour visualiser la place de chaque objet, chaque couleur et chaque texture. Que s’était-il passé ?

Une sensation étrange lui fit baisser les yeux. Dans son poing serré se trouvait la fleur froissée d’un myosotis blanc.

Il se souvenait.

Il se souvenait de tout, de six millénaires d’Histoire, d’une semaine d’apocalypse, de quelques mois de tranquillité, d’un enlèvement… Crowley ! Il avait abandonné sa Grâce pour lui, il était redevenu humain ! Mais il avait perdu sa mémoire en même temps… Il revit en flash le visage dévasté de Crowley alors qu’il lui demandait « nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? ». Et son démon était devenu fleuriste ? Il aurait sourit à ce souvenir s’il ne s’était pas rappelé de ce qui avait suivit, de la déchirure de son cœur, lorsqu’il avait cru que Crowley en aimait un autre – lui, c’était lui, le véritable lui que Crowley aimait ! – et la visite, la visite de Gabriel et Belzébuth…

_Dieu du Ciel, qu’ai-je fait ?!_

Il sauta sur ses pieds, accorda une seconde au sol pour cesser de tanguer, et se précipita vers la porte d’entrée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, recouvrant le monde de ses battements sourds, désordonnés. Il avait trahi Crowley, il l’avait livré ! _Oh, Seigneur, Seigneur, aidez-nous ! Aidez-le !_

La Benltey patientait sur le trottoir, juste devant la librairie. Mais il était toujours humain, il ne savait pas conduire ! Qu’importe. L’idée qu’il puisse arriver trop tard… L’idée que Crowley… Ce qu’ils pourraient lui faire… Ce que son démon pourrait croire…

Il écrasa rageusement ses larmes et ouvrit la portière de la Bentley, qui le laissa entrer. Que faisait Crowley lorsqu’il conduisait, déjà ? _Calme-toi, Aziraphale, calme-toi…_

Ses mains tremblaient sur le volant, envoyant dans le reste de son corps des vibrations chaotiques, dérangées, qui faisaient s’entrechoquer ses pensées. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment, comprimant sa poitrine, éraflant sa gorge torturée où l’air ne parvenait plus à s’infiltrer. Ses yeux brûlaient, corrodés par les larmes qu’ils se retenaient de verser. _Crowley, Crowley…_

Son pied enfonça une pédale au hasard et la voiture démarra en trombe. Il crispa ses mains sur le volant, ordonna à ses pensées de se calmer, et se fixa sur un but, un seul : sauver Crowley.

~

Crowley ne savait plus où il était, ce qu’il faisait, ou si les hurlements qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles lui appartenaient vraiment. Une seule chose importait vraiment : Aziraphale l’avait vendu, échangé contre le Paradis. Et il comprenait, il comprenait vraiment – qui était-il, après tout ? – mais ça faisait mal, horriblement mal, plus mal encore que ce métal bénit contre sa peau, qui s’enfonçait lentement jusqu’à ses os, perçant à la voix son essence occulte et son corps de chair.

Puis, soudain, il entendit un autre cri, un cri qui ne venait pas de lui. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d’eux-mêmes, à moitié noyés par le sang et la poussière qui tapissaient ses joues et son front. Gabriel titubait, à quelques pas de lui, heurté par… un caillou ?

Un silhouette apparu, au milieu du chemin, une silhouette qu’il aurait reconnue entre toutes.

-Aziraphale… souffla-t-il, émerveillé.

Les joues du libraire étaient rouges d’avoir trop couru, ses cheveux défaits et ses habits froissés. Il aurait pu paraître vulnérable, si ses deux poings n’étaient pas fermement serrés autour de deux grosses pierres, si ses yeux n’étaient pas pourvus d’une telle rage, et si sa posture entière n’irradiait pas de colère. Crowley ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi – et il avait la vague intuition que _personne_, depuis le début de la Création, ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi non plus.

Son regard fusilla Gabriel et Belzébuth, stupéfiés, avant de se poser sur le démon qui gisait dans la poussière, le bas du visage blessé et brûlé, les yeux seulement entrouverts. Il poussa un cri et se précipita pour s’agenouiller à ses côtés.

-Crowley ! Balbutia-t-il en enfermant son visage dans la paume de ses mains. Oh, Crowley, je t’en prie, je t’en supplie…

-Zira…

-Aziraphale, répondit celui qui fut ange avec un sanglot.

-Aziraphale, répéta Crowley, comme s’il se fut agi du plus beau mot du monde. Tu es revenu…

-Oh, Crowley, je t’en prie, pardonne-moi ! Ils m’ont manipulé pour que je t’appelle ! Je n’ai jamais voulu qu’il t’arrive le moindre mal, jamais !

-Mais tu… en échange de ta Grâce…

-Crowley, souffla Aziraphale en posant, tout doucement, son front sur le sien. C’est pour toi que j’ai renoncé à ma Grâce. Je t’aime.

Une larme coula sur la joue du démon, trop fatigué, trop stupéfait, pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Aziraphale reposa doucement sa tête sur le sol et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Ne t’inquiètes pas, mon cher, murmura-t-il en caressant fugitivement le haut de sa joue. Je te protégerai.

-Très émouvant, intervint la voix de Gabriel, dégoulinante de moquerie.

Aziraphale ramassa sa pierre et se redressa, s’interposant résolument entre Crowley et ses assaillants.  
-Ne sois pas stupide, Aziraphale, reprit l’archange. Tu n’es plus qu’un pathétique humain, un ridicule mortel. Que voudrais-tu faire contre nous ? Si tu bouges maintenant, tu auras encore la chance de vivre quelques petites années sur terre. Laisse-nous emporter le démon.

-Vous ne le toucherez pas, répliqua le libraire en plantant sur lui deux yeux furieux.

Belzébuth lâcha un soupir bourdonnant.

-J’ai des affaires à traiter, moi, en bas ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

Elle tendit le bras et une longue lance apparut dans son prolongement, directement taillé dans un métal noir, luisant. Aziraphale serra les poings, mais ne bougea pas. Horrifié, Crowley voulut tendre une main, lui dire de s’enfuir, de se sauver, mais il ne réussit pas à réunir plus de force que pour un gémissement. Il ne put que voir Gabriel et Belzébuth s’approcher de son ange humain, qui refusait catégoriquement de leur libérer le passage.

-Vous ne le toucherez pas, répéta Aziraphale, sa voix un ton plus grave.

-Nous le torturerons, répliqua négligemment Belzébuth. Jusqu’à la fin des temps.

-Vous ne le toucherez pas.

-Nous…

-VOUS NE LE TOUCHEREZ PAS ! Rugit Aziraphale, si fort qu’ils en furent tous momentanément assourdit.

Il lâcha un cri, une sorte de hurlement issu du fin fond de son être, et ses yeux se mirent à briller, à irradier d’une lumière pure, si pure et si puissante qu’elle en était presque impossible. Sa silhouette se redressa, ses cheveux blanchirent encore et sa peau devint dorée, comme un reflet d’or liquide. Ses épaules se courbèrent, ses habits se tendirent, et deux paires d’ailes déchirèrent le tissu, deux paires d’ailes blanches, immense, assez grandes pour dissimuler l’entièreté de la scène au démon muet, émerveillé, qui contemplait en pleurant doucement la manifestation physique de la véritable forme d’Aziraphale. Une auréole entourait le visage de l’ange, une sorte de lumière dorée, chaude et rassurante, teintée d’éclat d’argent aiguisés, où elle devenait violente. Mille yeux s’étaient creusés, sur le visage et le corps d’Aziraphale, mille yeux qui fixaient avec dureté l’archange et sa complice infernale, blêmes.

-Vous ne le toucherez pas, dit de nouveau Aziraphale.

Une épée enflammée était apparut dans son poing, surgit du néant.

-Tu… tu… balbutia Gabriel en reculant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Je suis une Principauté, Gabriel, répliqua sèchement Aziraphale. Tu as trop tendance à l’oublier. Ce n’est pas un hasard, si on m’a chargé de garder le mur.

-Mais tu… comment…

-La situation dérape, lâcha Belzébuth en faisant un pas en arrière. J’ai assez de merdier chez moi pour ne pas me fourrer dans un plus important. La prochaine fois que tu auras un plan, Gabriel, je te conseille de le garder pour toi.

Elle tapa du pied et la terre s’ouvrit, l’avalant avec un _plop_ qui aurait pu être comique, si Gabriel et Aziraphale ne se faisaient pas toujours face, crispés sur leurs épées.

-Tout ça pour un pauvre petit démon ? Lâcha l’archange, sincèrement étonné.

-Par amour, Gabriel, répondit Aziraphale. Le concept t’est-il si étranger ? N’est-ce pas ce pourquoi tu as été créé, que nous avons tous été créé, au Commencement ? Tu devrais peut-être essayer, un jour.

-Je pourrais appeler tous les escadrons et te pulvériser…

-Non, répondit la Principauté. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l’as fait en secret, inviter Belzébuth au Paradis pour me tromper, me faire croire que vous aviez enlevé Crowley… Je n’ai vu aucun autre ange, durant toute cette opération. Si tu agissais réellement au grand jour, les guerriers seraient déjà là.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte du bazar que vous avez mis, là-haut… grinça Gabriel en reculant d’un pas. Il faut vous punir, il faut faire un exemple…

Aziraphale ne répondit pas, toujours planté sur ses jambes, son épée au poing. Sa fatigue menaçait de le faire trembler, et il priait intérieurement pour que son ennemi n’insiste pas. S’il décidait d’attaquer…

-Ce n’est pas terminé, siffla Gabriel entre ses dents.

Sa lance disparut. Il claqua des doigts et un éclair zébra le ciel, frappant son exacte position.

L’instant d’après, il avait disparu.

Aziraphale se laissa tomber à genoux, son apparence redevenu humaine d’un coup. L’épée enflammée avait disparu en même temps, retournée à l’endroit d’où il l’avait miraculeusement convoqué.

Il se retourna et se traina jusqu’à Crowley, qui le contemplait toujours, émerveillé, depuis ses paupières mi-closes. Aziraphale se pencha avec hésitation sur sa forme inanimée. Un sanglot secoua sa cage thoracique, le forçant à plaquer ses mains sur ses lèvres. Crowley sourit faiblement, espérant passer par ce simple geste tout l’amour qu’il ressentait. L’ange étouffa un rire au milieu de ses sanglots, posa un baiser sur sa joue et glissa ses bras sous ses épaules et sous ses genoux. Il le souleva sans trop d’effort et sortit du cercle runique, son démon blotti contre sa poitrine.

-Aziraphale… murmura Crowley en sombrant dans l’inconscience.

~

Crowley était bien. Il avait chaud. Il était confortablement calé contre quelque chose de doux et de moelleux dont le parfum l’apaisait – vieux livres, nourriture et Cologne d’un autre temps.

-Aziraphale, murmura-t-il, très doucement, en ouvrant les yeux.

Et c’était lui, c’était bien lui, contre son épaule ! L’ange avait passé un bras autour de son torse, une jambe sous la sienne, et le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Émerveillé, Crowley vit ses paupières se soulever, lui offrant deux yeux bleus, aussi pur que le plus pur ciel d’été.

-Crowley, salua Aziraphale, sa voix partagée entre l’affection et l’inquiétude. Comment te sens-tu, mon cher ?

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute mon existence, mon ange, avoua le démon.

Sa main, tremblante, se posa sur la joue d’Aziraphale, qu’il caressa du bout des doigts.

-C’est vraiment toi ? Murmura-t-il. Oh, Aziraphale, comme tu m’as manqué…

-Je suis désolé, Crowley, tellement désolé, répondit l’ange en prenant sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Crowley court-circuita brièvement lorsque la bouche d’Aziraphale entra en contact avec sa peau, envoyant dans tout son cours des vagues de frissons interdits.

-Pourquoi ? Réussit-il à dire, enfin.

-C’est ma faute ! Gémit l’ange. Si seulement j’avais compris… Ce jour-là, Crowley, lorsqu’ils sont arrivés dans la librairie… Ils m’ont fait croire qu’ils t’avaient enlevé et qu’ils te tortureraient jusqu’à la fin des temps si je ne renonçais pas à ma Grâce !

-Mais ils ne m’ont jamais…

-Non, je sais, admit Aziraphale, honteux, en baissant les yeux. J’ai foncé dans leur piège, comme un imbécile.

-Aziraphale, déclara Crowley en posant ses mains sur le visage de son ami pour l’obliger à le regarder. Mon ange, tu n’es pas un imbécile. J’aurais agi comme toi, exactement, si la situation s’était présenté. Tu comprends ? J’aurais _tout_ donné pour qu’ils ne te fassent pas de mal. Absolument tout. Même ma vie, s’il le fallait, ou mon éternelle damnation.

-Non ! Protesta Aziraphale en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Crowley le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux blancs, qu’il caressa doucement.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela affecterait ma mémoire, reprit Aziraphale au bout d’un long moment. Je te demande pardon. Ça a dû être douloureux, pour toi, de me côtoyer alors que je te traitais comme un étranger.

-Mon ange, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas t’excuser. Les seuls en faute, ici, sont ces enfoirés de Gabriel et Belzébuth. Oui, c’était difficile de te fréquenter alors que tu ne savais pas, que tu ne te souvenais pas de ce que nous étions tous les deux, de notre passé, de nos batailles… Mais aussi parce que… Oh, Aziraphale, tu n’arrêtais pas de me faire des avances !

Il sentit le rire de l’ange lui chatouiller la peau du cou et en fut vaguement vexé.

-Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Gémit-il. J’avais tellement, tellement peur de te trahir, de profiter de la situation ! Tu n’avais jamais fait ça auparavant, mon ange, jamais aussi ouvertement, et je… Je me disais que si ce n’était qu’un effet de ton humanité… Les mortels réagissent parfois bizarrement, en ma présence.

-Et il y a une raison à cela, répondit Aziraphale en embrassant son épaule nue – oh mon D… Il était _nu_ ?! Vraiment, Crowley, ajouta l’ange en se redressant pour lui faire face, tu incarnes le concept même de _tentation._

-Mon ange ! Bafouilla Crowley en se sentant honteusement rougir.

Aziraphale rit et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Crowley, si je t’ai fait si activement la cours lorsque j’étais Zira, c’est parce que rien ne m’en empêchait. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un démon, je ne savais pas que je n’avais pas le droit de t’aimer.

-Tu veux dire que si…

-S’il n’y avait pas eus l’Enfer et le Paradis, j’aurais certainement fait cela depuis très longtemps, en effet, répondit Aziraphale en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une sorte d’avide tendresse, désirant par dessus-tout la chaleur de l’autre, l’assurance de sa présence, et l’expression de toute cette affection qui débordait de leur cœur en vagues continues.

-Oh, souffla Crowley lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. Je t’aime, Aziraphale.

-Je t’aime aussi, Crowley. Je t’aime tellement…

L’ange reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, appréciant la souplesse de sa peau sous sa joue et le rythme de son cœur, si près de son oreille.

-Aziraphale, dit Crowley d’une voix que son ami connaissait bien, celle qui était réservée aux questions compliquées. Que s’est-il passé ? Comment as-tu fais pour retrouver ta Grâce ?

L’ange mit un temps avant de répondre, songeur :

-Je crois que je ne l’ai jamais véritablement perdu. Ma Grâce fait partie de moi, c’est absurde de chercher à m’en séparer. Mais nos pouvoirs… Nos pouvoirs fonctionnent à partir de croyances, de convictions. J’étais persuadé que je pouvais me transformer moi-même en mortel, alors je l’ai fait. Mais à partir du moment où la croyance que j’étais mortel, que tu l’étais, et Gabriel et Belzébuth aussi, a commencé à se fissurer, alors celle-ci aussi. Et lorsque je me suis interposé pour te protéger, je n’ai pas réfléchi, j’ai puisé tout ce que je possédais, au fond de moi, toute ma force, toute ma puissance, j’ai mis tout mon être dans cette volonté. Et je me suis aperçu que ma Grâce était toujours là, semblable à celle qu’elle avait toujours été.

-C’était plutôt impressionnant, commenta Crowley avec un sourire appréciateur. Je ne t’avais jamais vu avec toutes tes ailes. Ou tous tes yeux.

-Ah, oui, admit Aziraphale, embarrassé, j’évitai de les sortir, au Jardin, pour ne pas effrayer Ève et Adam, puis pour ne pas t’effrayer toi, ou te dégouter…

-Me dégouter ? Mais, mon ange, tu es la plus belle création que j’ai jamais contemplée ! Et j’ai contemplé le dessin de chaque étoile du ciel, chaque galaxie, pour comparer !

Aziraphale rougit furieusement. Crowley sentit une partie de son cœur fondre irrémédiablement.

-Tu es splendide, dit-il en roulant sur le ventre pour l’embrasser. Sublime, ajouta-t-il entre deux baisers. À couper le souffle…

-Crowley ! Protesta Aziraphale en riant.

-Quoi ? Protesta le démon en poursuivant son exploration.

Il ramena la couette sur leur tête et continua d’embrasser les lèvres offertes de son ange, qui riait de bonheur partagé.

~

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait pour une troisième journée, ils sortirent du lit et se rendirent au salon, emmitouflé dans une couverture tartan, pour Crowley, et une noire, pour Aziraphale (qui l’exhibait avec ravissement). Assis sur le canapé, une tasse chaude à la main, ils parlèrent longtemps du passé, du présent, et du futur.

-Tu vas garder la boutique de fleuriste ? Demanda Aziraphale.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Crowley. D’un côté, j’aimais bien entretenir une sorte de petit jardin, de l’autre… Cet endroit est vraiment lié à de tristes souvenirs, avoua-t-il en se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même.

Comme par miracle, les deux couvertures n’en furent soudain plus qu’une, et Aziraphale, pressé contre lui, lui serrait la main.

-Je me disais, mon cher… hésita-t-il, visiblement nerveux. Je me disais… Ce n’est peut-être qu’une idée, bien sûr, mais… Nous pourrions peut-être… déménager. Tous les deux. Quelque part, dans un endroit tranquille, avec un jardin et toute une bibliot…

Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer. Un démon lui avait sauté dessus, déterminé à l’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’ils en trépassent.

Sur le bord de la fenêtre, un myosotis bleu frémit doucement, soulevé par une vague de sentiments éthérés. Ses pétales s’éclaircirent et virèrent au blanc, un blanc si pur qu’on aurait dit un bouquet de plumes d’ange. Mais le cœur de la fleur, pour une étrange raison, se teinta de noir, noyant la base des pétales dans un mélange de gris cotonneux, semblable à un petit matin brumeux, vu depuis la fenêtre d’un cottage perdu dans la lande.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu! Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur Wattpad, ainsi que d'autres de mes histoires:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Chocolat-Mashmalow


End file.
